


Road trip Drabbles

by Lucy_Ely07



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bad End Trio, Being in a car is boring, Bill needs a hug, Dark!Dipper, Dark!Marco, Dark!Wirt, Demonic Boyfriends, Don't read chap 4 if you dont wanna be depressed, Drabbles, I love Dark!Nerds, I really dont know what my mind is thinking, Maybe tons of Deaths, Mostly Something thought in a whim, Multi, Random Stories, Some Deaths, Some Human!Bill, Suddenly Hannigram, There are also fluff at some point, Tomco and BeastWirt in chap 3, Totally random headcannon at the 3rd story, Worlds and Ashes AU, cause why not?, chubby!Dipper, dark themes, humans are an endangered species at this point!!, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-06-01 01:15:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 37,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6495073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucy_Ely07/pseuds/Lucy_Ely07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its just a collection of stories created while on the road. </p><p>My family loves to go out of town any chance they can find in summer. Just this week, I've already had to stay on a car for more than 7 hours per ride home and to our destination on 3 trips. So in the meantime, here's somethings I make on the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. When Madness Consumes a Soul

**Author's Note:**

> Dark themed. Mentions Violence and Abuse.

Bill is a lovable boyfriend but no one sees it. He loves to cuddle and flirt with me and he would always give me presents even though I didn't ask for anything. But he has violent tendencies that everyone seemed to hate. His temper was never the best, same goes for his attitude. But he was lovable, just misunderstood.

When we first met in college, he would tease me and sometimes become a tad bit physical. I didn't mind, I loved him very much. When he noticed my feelings, I thought he'd find me disgusting but instead reciprocated it. It was a happy day for me. 

We started living on the same apartment, even now. He was the jealous type and hated when I talked with others. 

Many people suggested that he should meet with a counselor or psychiatrist about his anger management issue. Bill in return, would deny that he had a problem with his temper.

But some days weren't the best. 

Sometimes, he just didn't feel that great. He would come home fuming and find something to use as an outlet. I didn't mind though, I accept him for who he was. Even if it meant bearing the painful aches of my body. 

When he's done with letting out steam, I would hug him and comfort him. He would return the gesture and continuously mutter apologetic words and even say how much he loved me. This was a Bill only I knew, and I want it to stay that way.

You can say I'm selfish. Wanting everything to stay secret while making others think that our relationship is a wreck. It never was. 

Mabel hated the way Bill treated me. She didn't know anything. She didn't know the nights where Bill would lull me to sleep with his words, where Bill would feed me when I was sick, where Bill would do his best to take care of me when I couldn't move. I loved that Bill but I also love the Bill that was easily angered and usually violent.

I know Bill loves me too. 

Whether I was covered in hues of blue and purple or had scarlet come out of different openings in my body, Bill never showed any disgust. In fact he would even say how beautiful I looked or how it suited me. His eyes would shimmer with emotion and it was the only moments that showed Bill had a heart. His touches felt comforting and loving, he never forgets to make sure that I would always be fine after releasing his anger. I love Bill, and Bill loves me.

But people misinterpret this love as abuse. No, it wasn't. It was just Bill's way of showing how much he loved and cared for me. And after five years, he never forgets to display of affection. 

Ah yes. Five years. At least, that's how long I think I've been in this room. Ever since graduating from college, I haven't left this room. As I've said, Bill was the jealous type and he hated others laying eyes on me, no matter if it was a friend, a family member or a stranger. Bill hated sharing me with others.

Everyday, he would wake up and kiss me on the temple. Make breakfast for both of us. Get ready for work after a little affectionate dance between us. Then after cooking lunch for me and leaving it on the fridge, I would be left here on the apartment, awaiting for his return. I'd be either reading a book, watching TV or using the computer but not the internet. 

When he returns, the events of the evening would depend on his mood. Usually, it was a cuddle session, another rumble in the bed or Bill letting out steam. I didn't mind since whatever it was, I loved every second of it.

The chains on my feet created more noise as I reached for my heated lunch in the microwave. The metal was long enough that I can move all around the apartment but not actually exit it. I had the freedom to order fast food through deliveries but I didn't feel like it.

Suddenly, the front door let out a loud noise as it was slammed shut. I place my food in the counter to see the only other human that would enter the place. He had anger written all over his face as he glared towards my direction.

"Welcome back, Bill." I had a smile on while my chained hands were clasped together. I didn't mind that I was in all my naked glory, I took pride on the marks that was engraved in my pale skin.

My body had scars, old wounds and even fresh injuries from the latest session we had a few days ago. But who cares? It was Bill who decorated me with such beautiful remembrances of his love. 

This wasn't abuse. Everyone should just understand it and stop messing with our relationship. Bill loves me and I love him. 

Bill Cipher is lovable, kind and caring but he can also be violent, temperamental and jealous. And I am Dipper Pines. A boy who would accept Bill Cipher no matter who or what he was. Whether he was a misunderstood being that needed love or a devil that was looking for a partner. 

Like Bill, I am the jealous type and I tend to be greedy. I will never let others see this side of Bill, the lovable and humane side of Bill. It was mine and only mine. No matter the day, the year, the century, even in the after life. Bill is mine. I will never give him to anyone else, even if it meant making it impossible for Bill to leave me.

I was the only one who could tolerate him, who could understand him, who would do anything and everything for him. Without me, Bill wouldn't be able to stay sane. He'd cause his own destruction. Without Dipper, Bill Cipher would never exist.

And the idea of that, made my blood boil. The excitement and the realization made me so happy. 

In this small apartment filled with isolation, many things happen. Many people think that a certain blonde psycho was the reason it all started. No one expected that the seemingly weak male that they thought was the victim, was a sly devil.

He manipulated everything and made everything come into place. He didn't care about his family, he didn't mind isolation from society, he didn't care that the only person he'll ever see in such a small space was his beloved. That's because Dipper Pines was in love. And he'll do anything to keep his lover at bay. 

Even if it meant, chaining their existence together. Even if it meant, forcibly tying the red thread of fate around them. Even if it meant, causing his partner to become insane.


	2. Expect the Worst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper has a one night stand, becomes a mommy. No he is not a trans.

It's sometimes really hard to believe in the many ridiculous things that happens in a man's life, take Dipper as an example. 

He was just your average 18 year old who once again visited his grunkles with his twin sister, Mabel this year. He grew up to have feminine features like his sister and was bullied by it as he was reaching his adulthood. Though at some point he accepted it, to the extent that he started dating men. 

But before their visit, Dipper met a very harsh break up which caused his heart to be torn the entire time while on the road.

What's ridiculous about his life was not that. But the irony of getting a one night stand with the human form of a demon they once called their most hated enemy. Another ridiculous thing about it was the events that happened after.

Dipper suddenly ran to his bathroom, not noticing his sister that woke up with concern for him. He felt weak and couldn't wait til the morning to release the vile things stuck on his throat. Mabel continued to soothe him by rubbing her soft hands on his back.

The morning after, the pair had a talk. Dipper mentioned how he didn't went on any adventures recently nor did he encounter any poisonous plants or monsters. 

"Are you sure no anomalies of any kind came or approached to you?" The older twin raised her eyebrow, feeling that her other half had a secret. 

He knew how open minded she was and how he could never hide a secret from her. "Well. . . there was one. But that was two weeks ago!!" A perfectly red blush spread across his cheeks. 

Seeing that side of Dipper, the female teen felt determination fill her all of the sudden. She has to know. 

It took an entire week for the younger twin to finally have courage to tell his sister of his one night stand with Bill Cipher. A ridiculous assumption was made. "Dipper, are you pregnant?"

"What? No, it can't be! Mabel, I'm a man. It's impossible. . . . right?"

It was possible, according to the lines in the pregnancy test. This was his fifth trial and all said the same thing. Positive. 

At first panic consumed him, then confusion and a realisation. A male pregnancy was something no one must know of, specially since the child is half demon. The unborn would be directed and thrown away after studying it. Dipper didn't want that, he was the mother of this child no matter what it was. He will not let a life go to waste.

After a long talk with his parents about how he wanted to become independent, he was allowed to live in his own house. It would have only been a matter of time before his stomach starts to swell. 

Every step of the way, Mabel was there. She decided to finally act responsible and started studying medicine in hopes of becoming an ob-gynecologist. She accompanied Dipper who started writing for a living.

After the next three months, Dipper's stomach really did swell. He hardly left the house due to it and usually depended on Mabel when it came to groceries. He had a weird cravings for Doritos at some point which his twin had to decline saying "Synthetic chemicals and artificial flavorings are bad for you!"

It took half a month for Dipper's book to be known by the world and another half for him to reach the goal of a million copies sold. The adventures he had in Gravity Falls served him well. 

Within the next months, Dipper was in a safe state to walk around. Due to his more feminine looks, people thought of him as your ordinary pregnant female. Mabel had more time for herself and Pacifica, her girlfriend who knew Dipper's situation.

Dippers hair had grown the past 9 months. He always kept it in a clean cut above shoulder length but ever since his pregnancy, he didn't have enough time to worry about his looks. Besides, it actually made him even more attractive then he already was.

Finally came the day he was to give birth. Pacifica hired a doctor who could keep his mouth shut to help Dipper give birth. Mabel was there of course, helping in anyway she could.

Twins were born, both male. Dipper named the blonde infant "William" while the blueish black haired other "Tad". As much as he wanted to give the last name "Cipher", he didn't want others finding out the children's father. He didn't want his grunkles to find out the children's father. He was allowed to freely roam a month later after the stress of child birth. Though the female twin didn't forget to say " I told you women had it bad."

They were finally able to meet their parents in so long. Mabel introduced Pacifica as her fiance and Dipper introduced his bundles of joy. They were surprised at first. Their only daughter was a lesbian and their only son was a single parent to someone he met at some bar. At some point, they accepted their children's new developments. They didn't have a bad life after all. Dipper was a successful writer and Mabel was passing with flying colors. They were proud, no matter what.

It was one year later that they decided to visit Stan and Ford, the twins who should be retired by now but we're still kicking for some reason. They heard news how Ford had a heart attack but survived somehow. Stan was always by his side saying, "Come on, Ford. You're still 88, haven't even reached 92! You can't die on me now!"

The shack was empty most of the time. Soos started living with his girlfriend Melody and Wendy was still finishing her studies. When the twins visited, they were the ones who took care of the shack till Stan brought Ford back. Dipper always felt wary whenever he left his beloved twins to sleep in his and Mabel's room alone. He felt like a certain Dream demon would suddenly pop out and take his only reason for living. 

Today was like the other days he spent here in Gravity falls. He was in the counter typing away the next part of his book on his laptop, awaiting Mabel who was giving tourist tours. The bell on the door rang as it was opened. "Welcome to the My-" His greeting was interrupted with the appearance of a tall blond tan man. The stature was familiar, why would he forget the father of his children after all.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Pine tree! I see you became more feminine than you are manly." Bill teased the human in the counter, hoping to get an annoyed response. But Dipper kept quiet, ignoring him. The brunette hoped that the demon didn't realise he was covered in cold sweat. "What's the problem cat got your tongue?"

"Go away, Bill. I don't want anything to do with you anymore than before." The door once again bursted open and a certain Happy-go-lucky girl came flying inside. 

"Hey Dipdop! Where are my cute little nephe-" It took a while for Mabel to realize that they weren't alone. The man eyed Mabel and returned his gaze to Dipper. 

"You have a child?" His tone held something the twins couldn't understand. 

"Two, and it's none of your business." A crying duo got the attention of the three. "Oh no."

It was a race at this point. Dipper ran ahead, Bill following. The door slammed open to reveal two children floating and crying. The demon stood still in the doorway, watching as his human grabbed the rascals. Wait, his? When did he become only his? No what's more important was those kids were floating and a familiar aura surrounded them.

"Shush now darlings. William ,Tad, it's okay. Mommies here." His words slipped. Shit.

"Mommy? Dipper who exactly is the second parent of these two?" The brunette was fighting with his decisions. He didn't want the demon to take his children nor kill them. God no, please not the latter.

"It's none of your business, Cipher."

"Bill, I think you need to leave." Mabel warned, holding in her hands a book filled with scriptures and runes to use against demons. "Don't make me use it."

The blonde still tried to approach the family, wanting to see the children he swore had resemblance to him. A barrier stopped him to come close any further. He turns his head to Mabel on the doorway who had a glowing arm faced towards him. 

Dipper hugged the twins harder, determined to keep them away from Bill. When the demon found it not worth the effort, He stopped. 

"I'll leave for now but expect me in the near future. Specially you, Pine Tree."

A large flame consumed the circular pink barrier and the demon disappeared. Mabel lowered her hands and closed the book. She stared at her brother's figure, still holding his children tight.

She knew without him saying, he's scared. He doesn't want to be alone again, to be left behind again. The numerous boyfriends Dipper had always left him the same way, broken and crying. She let the book fall to the floor as she hugged her family.

Dipper protected her when they were younger. Now, it was her turn.


	3. Best of 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Dipper, Wirt and Marco are the bet if friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I ship Tomco and BeastWirt!! Don't judge.
> 
> Anyways, this was a random Headcannon I told to my friend.

Wirt, Dipper and Marco have been friends ever since they were five years old. Though, Dipper and Wirt were the mischievous ones. They would drag Marco to their adventures in the Gravity Falls forest, investigating the many mysteries that the small town had. 

But they all lived in different countries, only spending summer in Gravity Falls. Dipper always was the first to leave, along with his twin sister, Mabel. Then it was Marco with his other best friend, Star. And finally, Wirt with his younger stepbrother, Greg. 

Despite that, the distance had a tight friendship with each other. They could even call it a brotherhood. Luckily, Mabel and Star hitched it off as well. The two hung out anytime they were free, even took the leisure of bringing Greg along so their little triad could have more time together in the woods.

Another summer came and it was supposed to be their 12th year bestfriendniversary. But this year, they had a little surprise for each other. 

"A boyfriend?!" Dipper exclaimed at the blushing Wirt, who was scratching the back of his head. "Dude, I though you were liked girls. "

"AND boys. I'm bi, just realized it after we got together." The taller brunette awkwardly chuckled as he took a small glance at the window of the shack, seeing a familiar dark figure outside. 

"Oh man, I can't believe it." The younger of the two said, clasping his hands together then stared at the table. 

"What's so wrong about it? I mean we're all turning 17. It's kinda normal to have a relationship at this point. 'Sides, you can't judge me. You're Pan-" A hand suddenly appears in front of his face, stopping Wirt from continuing his words.

"That's not what I meant. I mean this is just so weird cause . . ." Dipper looks at his surroundings, noticing a familiar small triangle carving at the wall, eye looking at him. "I also have a boyfriend."

"What?! Since when?!"

"Well, just this Christmas break, actually. Marco's had his before mine so that means he snagged a guy first before all of us. That lucky homo." The smaller brunette playfully shrugged. They grabbed their phones as it both rang. Speak of the Devil, Marco texted them at the same time. He was bringing his boyfriend along. "I swear if he tries to show off, I'm burning his face."

"If he does show off, I'm getting him list in the woods."

They laughed. Suddenly, a flash of yellow and black blindingly shined from the window. Dipper's eyes widened, Wirt did as well. They ran to the front door, hurriedly. Something tells them that they know who cause this.

"BILL!"

"BEAST!"

Wirt and Dipper yelled at the same time.

The fighting monsters turned their head to see their beloved humans, eyes filled with emotion. A sudden realization caused the two to look at each other when they saw how their friend was being stared at by their archenemies. 

"You're boyfriend is the Beast?!"

"You're boyfriend is Bill Cipher?!" 

They started to question each other, always saying the same thing to the other. 

Why him? 

Why a change of heart?

How did it happen? 

How did you get into a relationship?

Where did it happen?

What cause your relationship?

It seemed useless to question though, so they stopped while panting. They should really stop screaming, both of them may have been active in their adventure, but twas Marco who had Stamina not them.

In the end, Dipper started his explanation first. After the trio stopped the Weirdmageddon, Bill wouldn't stop harassing him. The demon would go on and on about how he will be the cause of the humans death and he won't allow anyone else to do it. 

Apparently, the brunette was a trouble magnet. He would need continuous saving and taking care of, Bill being the one to do all of it since he never left Dipper's side. Ironically, it was enough to cause a switch in motives. 

The Demon promised that no harm would ever happen to his Pine Tree ever, as long as he existed in any dimension in the multiverse. It wasn't long before the two got in a relationship, after Bill's confession and now here he was with the demon he hated so much as a 12-year old kid.

In Wirt's case, it was a cliche story of Stockholm syndrome. After the Wirt agreed to become the lantern bearer of the Beast, he had to spend his days with him. He found things that made the Beast seem normal, seem human in some aspects even. He actually wasn't supposed to leave the forest to see Dipper and Marco this summer, but the beast said it was fine. As long as he kept the fire in the lantern lit and he didn't go somewhere the forest didn't reach. Wirt was in glee, of course. He was finally gonna see Greg after five months. 

Their relationship only started a few days ago. When the beast asked his human what was the emotions he was feeling. Being called a monster and being treated as something inhuman, he lost the ability to sense his emotions. When he identified it as love, the beat didn't want to let it go. Now here was with the thing he wished to disappear long ago. 

The lantern was still in his hands, flames burning strong and a small bottle of oil in his pocket, just in case. It took a long time to get used to chopping Edelwood, he didn't even want to remember doing it and most of the time, just takes a small amount that would last him for days. 

Bill let out a cackle, his triangle body tuning a shade of red as he glared at his enemy. "If it isn't my old chum, Beast."

The beast let out a growl, shadows around him starting to rise. "This is my territory, Bill. You know well that you are never welcome here."

The yellow demon pretended to think, a sarcastic humming sound resounding as he did. "How about no?" A wall of blue flame emerged as shadows sprung from the ground and charged at Cipher. "What's the matter, Beast?!" The demon seemed disgusted as be spoke of his opponent's name."You haven't gotten soft, have you?"

"I don't know what you are talking about." Spikes made out of shadows appeared of the land under Bill. "I should ask you that."

Another cackle echoed, the small triangle suddenly disappearing and appearing behind the tall black figure. "Ain't that sweet of you." He started to grow in size. "I didn't know you were concerned, Old man."

A flaming hand punched the beast's chest, it didn't cause an impact it force. The older of the two monsters didn't dodge the strike, in fact he allowed the mind demon to approach him.

Bill's eye widened as his hand suddenly got stuck in the shadows, he tried to light his flames inside it but now luck. "Being older means I have more experience."

"But being me means I'm smarter!" Bill exclaimed before snapping his fingers. A magic circle was right under both of them.

"This would harm both of us and you know that." The beast reasoned with him, trying to make him stop the spell.

"That's why I personalized it a bit. Made it just for you, Beasty." A tall pillar of blue flames arose, once again blinding the two humans. 

Dipper looked unimpressed at this display of power. Wirt seemed terrified at what could have happened to beast, but let out a sigh later as he saw beast was no longer there. At this point, their battle no longer intrigued their lovers and the brunettes started their own conversation, asking about the others counter part and mentioning their experiences with them.

"So he tutors me when I have my exams. Believe me when I say, the teachers cry whenever I correct them. They say I'm too intimidating." Dipper said as pulled some of the grass on the ground.

Wirt smiled at this. "I know how you feel! Everything in the forest gets scared of me when they see the lantern." He looks at the small item, laying right next to him. " Multibear still allows me in his cave, though. But Everything else just runs."

"That's the king of the forest for you." They continued to laugh along their stories. Until a familiar yelling caught the attention. 

"Chill out, Tom!" Then a pink fireball came out of no where then hit Bill and the Beast as they were wrestling the other to defeat. 

"WHO DID THAT?!" The two monster yelled. Bill bursting into blue flames and the Beast, shadows. Anger showed in both of their eyes and colors, more specifically on Bill. His eyes were red and his triangle figure was a pure black.

A figure came out from the porch of the shack, a punk looking teenager but based on a few things like skin, eyes and horns, he was anything but human. "I DID, YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH THAT?!" Pink flames started to come out of his hands. He approached the too, fast. 

The two humans watching was site this was gonna turn into another rumble. Marco tried to run after his boyfriend, giving up when he saw the fight. 

When he turned to the side to see his friends watching the entire thing, he raised an eyebrow and pointing his thumb at the direction of the three. The two nodded and that was all Marco needed to know. 

He sat along with the others and let out a sigh. "He can be so tiring!"

"We know." The two said, sighing as well.


	4. To Change for the Better PT. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper was never the best in handling with his indifference. The bullying cause so many scars in his heart. The loneliness made the depression worse.
> 
> Over all, his life sucked.

Was it wrong to be slightly vain when you hate your own body?

It was a topic that Dipper couldn't stop asking himself every time he saw mirror. He would stare at his reflection, checking for any dirt in his shirt or if his hair was better curly or straight. Sometimes, he wouldn't move his glance for minutes, thinking to himself that he was cute, that he was adorable.

Mabel told him his hair was always softer than hers, and she envied that. While his mother said his skin was in better condition than his sister's despite not using any beauty cream. But Dipper was pretty sure that's because he hardly came in contact with the sun, he preferred being indoors after all. His father said that his yes was a beautiful shade of brown, mocha glazed pupils that had a slight tint of green from her mother's. It was unlike Mabel's that was a dark hazel. It was unique and may even be considered supernatural.

So Dipper took pride in those qualities of him. He took care of his hair when he had time, using treatments even. His eyelashes were naturally long as well, and he liked the idea of how it made his eyes look a bit bigger and rounder but not too exaggerated. He started using lotion for his skin, sometimes even using sun screen to block put the sun. He took his time staring at himself in the mirror, admiring the few things he was confident about himself. 

Mabel was happy on how her twin was acting, he finally could describe himself using positive words. That had been a great progress compared to how he acted in his middle school days. Those dark days that almost caused Dipper his life from all that had happened. And she didn't know it until he was taken to he hospital, what kind of elder sister was she? How could she not know her own twin was suffering? How could she not have seen he pain he was going through?

Their parents had it worst. They knew their daughter was claiming herself for what had happened. What hurt the most though was that they knew something was wrong with their son but they never did anything. They could see bruises peaking out from his sweater, jackets, hoodies but they never asked. He was sensitive to that topic, hated to talk about it. So they didn't force it put of him, they patiently waited for him o be ready. But they didn't think that he would never be ready to talk, only ready to die. 

Dipper tried to commit suicide many times, but would always treat himself in fear of dying. The irony of that was enough to make someone laugh their ass off. But one day, he just came home while being sick of everything. The bullying, the teasing, the unfair treatment, the loneliness, the pain, everything. He couldn't help crying himself a river as warm water fell on top of his head. 

He looked at the mirror at sink next to the shower, seeing his pudgy form. How he hated his body. His stomach was bulging, his love handles jiggled in every movement and his legs looked so small that it was a wonderful how he could stand. He frowned, even his face was so fat. 

It didn't do him any better when his stomach suddenly growled. He hadn't eaten anything but two packs of flavorless biscuits. He knew that it wasn't healthy, that he should starve himself. But he was too miserable to care at this point. when he did eat properly meals, it was mostly for show such as eating dinner to show his family that he wasn't skipping meals. But he'd force himself to barf it all up after. Dipper was desperate for change. 

He didn't make any move in the showers till he saw the razor his father used for his beard. Tears started to fall from his face but no one saw, not even him. The warm water hid his game though his eyes were still a bright red. It was hard enough to deal with the bullying caused by his weird birth mark as a child, but ever since he became fat at the end of his elementary days, it became worse.

People started demanding his allowance saying that he didn't need the money for food anyways or that they were doing him a favor from that figure of his. They also liked embarrassing Dipper in front of crowds, making use of their social status to get others to do the same. Since Mabel has different schedules and classes, not to mention she was always busy with her friends, the younger twin never bothered to ask her help. He wanted to be a man for once and deal with it, he has had enough of hiding behind Mabel every time someone picked on him.

But what did that get him? 

Bruises, wounds, scars, depression, anxiety and so much more. At some point, he had to give up the idea of keeping it all to himself. So started his meetings with the school counselor. Ms. Corduroy was a nice woman, had experience with many problems and was a great support for Dipper who was at this point. falling apart. But despite having experience, that didn't mean she could solve all his problems. The bullying became worse after the counselor called up the bullies' parents. 

Dipper crouched down, hugging his disgusting form. He couldn't take it anymore, his pale skin made the purple hues and red wounds even more obvious. He didn't care anymore at this point. He grabbed the razor and watched as he slowly placed the sharp object on top of his wrist. He was still scared of death but if it meant he could finally end this, maybe it would be worth it. 

The next time he woke up, he was in a completely white room, filled with the scent of medicine and ethanol. His left wrist had bandages over it and his other had a dextrose flowing through. It seemed he failed again. He started to cry. How pathetic. He couldn't even end his life when he really wanted it gone. 

Mabel came running inside after hearing his sons, she was also crying. Her slim arms hugged his ugly form, soon their parents joined in. It was a complete mess of an entire family crying till there was no tomorrow. 

It took weeks before Dipper could talk about why he did what he did. He talked about the problems in school but not just that, apparently his family also added to his stress. It was a sudden revelation since none of them knew that their youngest member held something against them.

Their parents were lovable, they always put the twins as first priority but they had a difference in treatment. Mabel was obviously the outgoing one, making fiends with everyone and going to different places. Their parent were fine with it. But it was different with Dipper, he was always curious, always ready to do anything. And their parents feared that his irresponsibility would harm him. So unlike Mabel, he was stuck to use his free time at home. Another reason was that he never had friends, or more like he never had any friend that stayed for too long. Dipper had rules to follow and they weren't patient enough for him. 

It didn't end there. Peer pressure from the expectations of their parents would eat him alive every time dinner came. Father would always be too busy with his job to eat breakfast with them and mother would be talking on the phone with a client, so it's only in night time to they all get together. Mabel would go on and on about how her day went with her friends while Dipper would always be asked questions related to his grades and studies. When was the last time they asked if he had fun or how was his day at school, he didn't remember anymore.

Mabel could hardly be called hateable and maybe that's what Dipper hated. How he could never grow to hate his sister no matter how better her life came to be. He envied everything about her, looks, social life, popularity, hell even when she revealed her sexuality to their parents, she was easily accepted. And until now, he was still hiding that fact that he was pansexual. He didn't hate his twin, he hated how they were so different from each other despite being twins. 

The following days, when Dipper was finally released, was spent making the boy return to his normal self. Of course, that itself was already an impossible mission. Trauma caused by multiple beatings and his depressional and anxiety were never leaving. Which is why their new objective was to make him comfortable with his own skin. 

It wasn't easy. Dipped would always tell how much he hated his form, how no one would ever fall for him, why would he even want someone to force themselves to fall for him. It would be impossible. That's when Mabel realized why Dipper said he'd never marry, why he said he promised to never fall for anyone in his life. It was respect to his fated person but torture for him. He didn't want someone to suffer for him.

She hugged her twin, whispering that one of these days someone will accept him for him and nothing else. And Dipper would never admit it, but he felt a spark of hope in those words. Maybe one day, it could happen. But right now, he'll just stay the same. 

Awkward.

Weak.

Fat.

Ugly.

An Unlovable version of Dipper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was something I went through and was based on my experience. So really, writing this made me tear up since I remembered those days hateful days.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the first part though.


	5. Alcor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a short story of How I view what happens after the Transcendence. I don't know much about this AU really, but I have a slight interest in it so I wrote something regarding it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really should stop making Mabel get all the bad ends, huh? 
> 
> Sorry

The tall figure approached the gravestone in the middle of the flower field. In his hands, a bouquet of his sister's favorite flowers of different colors. 

He kneels down before lighting a candle with his blue flames. The bouquet was placed down in front of the stone and a small smile was on his pale face. But his dark eyes were filled with sadness, how many months has it been since he last saw the face of his sister?

"Hey there, how've you been?" He pats the cold surface of the stone, slowly tracing the engravings. "I know this may sound cheesy, but you . . . . I miss you, you know." He sighed. "How can I continue the Mystery Twins when my twin is gone?"

Mabel Pines died at the young age of 25. The cruel world was too good for her. After the so called death of her twin, she started hallucinating of him. She mentioned how he would help her with her nightmares of what happened in Gravity Falls and would always help her in her studies. 

Her parents said she was depressed over Dipper's death which was why she created a hallucination of him through her wide imagination to deal with the pain. But she denied it. "Alcor isn't a hallucination, he's Dipper!" She would try to explain the transcendence to her parents, but, who would believe a semi-insane teen going through depression?

Her friends stopped hanging out with her. At some point, she really was driven to depression by everyone thinking she was crazy. At some point, she just gave up. At some point, she went the wrong way, into the road filled with drugs, alcohol and other addicting substances. She started blaming Alcor for everything. Dipper couldn't do anything, he wasn't powerful enough to get a physical form. All he could do was watch and despite his many warnings, Mabel never stopped her bad habits.

He has had enough of Fate already. But it seemed like Fate wasn't done with him just yet. 

Mabel and Alcor get into a fight regarding her stopping with the drugs. She runs away and Dipper, being the stubborn brother that he was, left her alone. Only to find out two days later, she died. 

She committed suicide. 

He blamed himself. 

He caused Mabel to become like this. 

Sure, he blamed the world first. Hell, he blamed Bill first. That demon was the one who caused him to become a demon in the first place. And what was the said demon doing right now? Regenerating his powers that was exhausted from making Dipper into a demon. But in the end he realized, Mabel changed because of him. Because he became Alcor, a demon. 

He never went back to the Mindscape, never wanted to see Bill again even though he played a large role in the said realm. The months of loathing were spent in Gravity Falls, picking flowers for his twin's grave or visiting the shack which was now run by Soos and Melody. He was strong enough to create a physical form at this point but he couldn't tolerate the idea of what could happen when he reveals himself to Gravity Falls.

Panic

Fear

Rage

Loathing

The people still remembered the day when weirdmageddon happened. And Dipper knew he was someone who caused it, now he was part of it totally. He was now a demon, and demons are hated by everyone. 

The afternoon was spent with the figure talking with the marble stone. Even though no one replied, he was satisfied with being able to tell the days that passed.

"Hey, Mabel. Do you think you could forgive me?" Alcor said, taking of his top hat and placing it on his lap. He tried to smile, tried to pretend being fine, tried to seem like he was happy. 

But.

He wasn't.

He only had been a demon for 15 years, yet he was already miserable. And he still had an eternity to go. 

Tears started to flow out, well at least that's what it should have been. Instead of a crystal clear salty liquid, what flowed down was a black slime that came out of his lids. Funny, even when he cried he still looked evil. 

"I'm sorry, Mabel. I'm really. . .really sorry." Claws clenched at his coat, as if trying to grab his heart. If he still had one. After being turned to a demon, he no longer felt love, no longer felt pain, no longer felt fear. Yet the grief still remained, it was the only remembrance of him being human so he embraced it.

His sobs resounded along the trees and greeneries, even if anyone heard, no one would be able to find who was making it. Cause he will never reveal himself anymore. If that was the cause of Mabel's death then why would he do it again? Why would he make people become isolated from society again, just to make them meet the same end. Loneliness may not be something most demons feel but Alcor felt it. 

He hated the feeling, even as Dipper, he hates being lonely. Maybe that's why he couldn't leave Mabel's side. He was lonely without his twin. 

"I'm sorry, Mabel." His sobbing didn't stop.

Behind him, a floating yellow triangle watched. Not saying a word nor making any movement to disrupt the weeping demon. Alcor already felt his presence the moment he came but he just ignored it, that's what he always did to Bill as Dipper. 

Those tiny hands ruffled the brunette's hair, sympathy in his glossy eye. Alcor turned towards the much older demon, a glare on his face. "What do you want, Bill?" His words were bitter and he had a scorn forming. 

The triangle didn't speak, didn't make a sarcastic comment nor joked about the dead twin. Instead, he wrapped his arms around the brunette. "You have to move on, kid. Nothing will change if you keep blaming yourself like this."

Wide dark eyes and yellow pupils stared at the smaller demon. But he accepted the gesture, even returned it. A silence consumed them. 

Later, Bill sighs. "We gotta go. Your flock in the mindscape has been waiting for you, ready to make a riot if you don't come soon."

"So?" The younger demon sniffs. He turns back to the grave of his dead twin. He didn't want to go back, not yet. He didn't want to leave Mabel. 

After hearing the thoughts of the brunette, Bill let's out another sigh. "Dipper, no, Alcor." He floats to face the brunette eye to eye. "You've been here for the past 6 months. If you keep wasting your time here, Mabel really won't forgive you. Not if you waste your eternity with your useless mourning."

Eternity

That word stung right into Di-,

Alcor's Heart

He had an eternity. An eternity of being filled with grief. An eternity without his twin. An eternity of watching his family tree start to rot. An eternity to spend his now immortal life making others miserable with nightmares. An eternity of deal making and summons from cults. An eternity that would be spent doing things he never wished for yet will have to do without any of his love ones nor his friends. 

An eternity Alone.

"Kid, you're not alone." Bill gently caresses the cheeks of the weeping demon. "I got you into this mess, and I'll be with you, all step of the way."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm in a fancy shmancy hotel my parents booked my family in. Two days from now, I'll be on my way to Bohol, in the Phil XD
> 
> Never been there before, so yeah, I'm really excited. So updates to all stories are a bit unclear since after Bohol, we'll be going to Singapore right after. Travelling really gets me in the mood for writing and reading but wifi is hard to come by when I'm always on the road XD


	6. Alive yet Dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suffering for the past 15 years, they really want to end it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can someone give me a prompt for a smut? I cannot think of one at all!!

They placed the tip in front of their beating organ, the male looking indifferent while the female looking so lost. This was the answer to their problems, the only way to be free of the suffering. The pain would only last a few seconds before it turns numb.

Her hands were sweating while his was shaking. They couldn’t help but wonder; where has their determination gone? It was only minute ago that they stopped using their wrists as a canvas for numerous slices. They both had the same eyes, lifeless and dull yet the girl still tried to smile. They were ready to die, ready to give up the lives they never wished for. Their lives were worthless, even their own parents didn’t want them.

They tried to say otherwise. The boy tried got awards here and there for his intelligence while the girl brightened the world up with her imagination and art. But it wasn’t enough. All they wanted was to experience what a real family really was. They didn’t need a large home or large amounts of money given on a daily basis. The only thing they wanted was the warmth and love only parents could give. And if asking for that would get them shipped away in the middle of a small town in Oregon, then what else could they do but accept it.

Not like Gravity Falls were any better.

The town was weird, per say. The moment they arrived, they were sure that socializing with the locals is in the top of the ‘do not do’ list. When they met their Great Uncles or Gruncles, at first they thought their lives would be different here. Stanley was really hard to understand, he was too conservative of whatever was going and too lazy to even care. Stanford on the other hand, preferred being away most of the time to his lab under the establishment. When he wasn’t too busy with his inventions, he’d be writing something in a really thick journal.

They weren’t the best role models either.

Stanford was a conman, loved to swindle people’s money and loves money in particular. The twins thought how he was the complete opposite of their parents who’d just throw money at people who they thought were annoying. Stanley didn’t care about others, only his inventions and research. He ignored the twins most of the time, noticing them only if they were getting too close with his stuff.

What caused them to be the worst role model were the fights. They were twins like the boy and girl, supposedly, they should show that siblings especially twins should love each other. But that’s not what they showed. Whenever the two saw each other, they screamed, yelled, cursed at each other to submission. It was rare for it to get physical but when it did, swollen eyes weren’t the only things that were left behind.

The young twins should have been mentally scarred if it weren’t for the fact that they were too indifferent now, sure the girl showed a bit of worry but she never stopped it. Every time the two old men fought, they would hold each other’s hands and promise each other that they would never fight. No matter the reason, no matter the sacrifice, they will never hurt each other in any way, may it be physically or emotionally.

They do everything together, except using the bathroom or changing their clothes. But the other would always stay within a radius of one meter, either in front of the bathroom door or leaning at the wall while awaiting the other. They grew too dependent of each other after all. They didn’t have friends in school, didn’t have a family to give them warmth, only each other.

When one of them started having suicidal tendencies, so did the other. They were together, next to each other, while they use knives, razors and even scissors as a way to watch as blood dripped down their wrists. There were times when they’d just carve in patterns into their skin; the boy drew a Pine Tree while the girl drew a Falling star on each other’s arms. They started wearing sweaters more often because of this.

They found it funny how it was only in the start of summer that they were sent to Gravity Falls, that they started to cover themselves with scars and now, here they were, too lost to see themselves as an adult. The boy had it worse though. He had to grow up at the young age of 7 for his twin, and mentally he did, after the number of incidents that caused the boy to change. He was too far gone, too far into the abyss to want to stop falling. The girl still had a bit of hope which is why he tried to let that spark to remain. She could still truly smile once in a while, and she would tell the boy things she imagined if out comes changed. It was obvious things like what if their parents loved them, what if they had friends and were popular, what if Gruncle Stan cared about them and Gruncle Ford thought them all he knew, things that they knew were impossible.

It makes them wonder once in a while, that if Once Upon a Time in another universe, that was the case. That was IF there was such a thing as alternative dimensions or multiverses.

That didn’t matter anymore. They were inches away from ending it all but as always fear consumes them. It was the girl who lowers the kitchen knife then starts sobbing. Then the boy followed, letting go of his blade and hugging his twin.

“Dipper, I just cant. I-I’m afraid. I don’t wanna die just yet! I don’t wanna die alone.”

The boy frowns. “I know, Mabel. I know.”

Dipper Pines and Mabel Pines have been trying to find ways to kill themselves but fear about dying alone. They fear that death would separate them but all they want is to end it all.

The girl continues to sob as the boy comforted her. Once again, fate seems to want them to continue suffering. After all, it was only a few days before school started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ever had one of those moments when you just want to claw your skin and turn it inside out from frustration or anger or agony? Yeah, I feel like that from time to time.
> 
> I wanted to make a try making Stanley and Stanford have opposite lives here, for the hell of it.


	7. Those who are Unlucky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A failed attempt of trying a 2nd person POV

Looks like you're finally awake. 

What?

Your friend?

You know, for someone tied up, you sound so brave. Fine, I'll tell you but don't scream. Even for me, it won't be easy to admit it. 

What? I'm not feeling guilty! Don't accuse me of feeling such a disgusting emotion. I have no guilt whatsoever after killing your friend since both of you, after all were trespassing. 

Huh? Why are you suddenly looking scared? You're the one who asked. I mean, look at me! I'm a mess yet you want to ask me why I'm like this? It's already quite obvious why I look like this, is it not?

What? You want proof now? Seriously, you are so demanding! First, you want an explanation now you want proof? If I bring your friend's head, will that be proof enough?

Shut up? Wow, you really are brave aren't you?! I'm the one holding a bloodied knife here and you're acting like I'm the one who should be shivering in fear. You remind me of someone, when you act like that. Who? Seriously, you ask so much questions that you two are really similar.

Well, for the hell of it, Sure. I'll tell you. You remind me of me! Who I used to be at least. I was too nosy for my own good as well, like you were. I would also do anything for my sister like you did. But sadly, you were too late.

Hey, don't glare at me like that. It wasn't me I swearso, don't get sassy with me, mister! You keep on forgetting that I'm the one in control here. But be happy it's not Mabel who's interrogating you. If you have a mouth like that, she'd punish you. 

What kind?

The usual I guess, losing one or two fingers, getting your jaw dislocated and even taking out one of your eyeballs using her bare hands. Crafty huh? It's obvious that she's the more imaginative twin. Wait, I didn't tell you we were twins? Then you'll be happy to know she's also the reason that your sister is six feet under. 

Stop with the tears, here I thought you were brave. Can't blame you though, you just lost your one and only family as well as the only person you had considered an actual friend. I told you we were alike, at least my old self was like you. An introvert, wanna be hero who would anything for family while feeling so incomplete because you never received thanks, right?

What's with the wide eyes? I told you already, do I need to repeat myself again? I know how you act, I've been there, done that. But you know what, I've changed.

Great, more questions. 

You know, I'm only answering you cause I'm bored, not because I'm having second thoughts on what I'm about to do to you. Yup, you guessed right! I'll kill you later though, enough time for you to repent for anything and all that shit. I wonder if you're a screamer or a weeper? 

Huh? What are those? It's something me and Mabel use to describe our victims, screamers literally scream curses, prayers and sometimes, asks for forgiveness from God while we make them suffer slowly. A weeper just cries, they're the annoying ones really. They keep on begging for us not to kill them when it's obvious that we have no plans to stop. 

Don't look at me like that, I won't torture you. It's not like we do that to every victim, you're an intruder so my gruncles don't really care if you get a swift death or not. I'm not really in the mood for wasting my time, I have a date in a few hours.

Why kill you, you ask? Firstly, it was your fault for getting too involved. I mean, the police didn't care about your sister's death, why should you.

Whoa, whoa there, buddy. One more remark from you, and I might reconsider not torturing you.

Where was I? Oh right, the police! You know, the government really is filled with fuck-ups but at least they can be useful once in a while. Rather than getting nosy, you could have just filed a case against us, not like it would do anything though. We're clean as a whistle. Only reason why the FBI is on Gruncle Stan's back is cause of his con man ways. He liked leaving clues so that he might get caught, makes it exciting according to him. He never was caught but doesn't stop me and Gruncle Ford from still warning him. 

Secondly, Mabel's hanging out with her friends so cleaning duty was passed on to me. I prefer being on gathering duty most of the time, ironically cleaning duty can be messy from time to time. 

I'm getting annoyed at you for asking questions in the middle of me answering one. Gathering duty is basically gathering information, books and computers and stuff. Let's continue, shall we?

As for the third reason, let me tell you a story. Once upon a time, a pair of twins were born, a girl and a boy. The girl was loved by all, may it be her own family the teachers in school, her schoolmates or the supernatural beings the two meet as they grew. She could do anything she wanted without feeling any bad after effects. That's just how loved she was by the world. But she wasn't what others thought she was. 

Actually, the entire family may seem normal but really, we're fucked up in so many levels, I don't know where to start. We're all sickos though, one way or another.  
In which way? Well, I'll give you a summary. My parents met through a certain incident. By certain, I mean my mom stalked my father while in their teenage years, even when she found out he was a serial killer and rapist she didn't stop. Apparently she was immune to the whole killing biz, since she was the reason dad's secret admires and exes all died. Funny story huh? Then there's my Gruncles Stan and Ford. They're known as the Stantwins, while me and Mabel are the Mystery Twins. 

Anyways, Stanley or Stan was a con artist, a swindler, an assassin, a robber, call him whatever you want. He's a jack of all trades, in simpler terms. As long as you have the right amount and respect his terms, he'll listen to any request you have. 

Stanford or Ford was what people called a Mad Scientist. He spends most of his time in the lab, creating inventions or potions while practicing some magic arts, black and light. 

Summoning? We don't do that anymore, really. We stopped doing that a long time ago. 

Oh Yeah! Did I forget to mention that Ford uses captured victims sometimes to test his inventions? Or that Stan uses them as punching bags? Or How Mabel uses their skins for some of her clothes and accessories? Great family, right? Hahahahaha.

Huh? Me? 

I don't really do anything to them, I use them as gifts though. To who? My date of course! Since you're about to die either way, whats the harm in telling you?

The reason we stopped the summoning thing was because we already summoned a demon. Crazy right? Funny story, I'm the one who actually summoned him, pure accident. I used Gruncle Ford's old ritual room when I torture, so I don't have to clean up. 

Next thing you know, a demon was clapping while I was watching my victim suffer as the drill finally turned his front teeth to ash and was doing the same to his upper jaw. The guy was still conscious by the way! Haha I still remember the look on his face as he started to choke on his own blood, tears, any and brain matter. 

Oh, too much information?

Well, Bill liked what I did basically. Who's Bill? I told you, Bill was the one clapping while I was watching my victim suffer. Still don't get it? Oh my gosh, you are really slow. He's the demon. 

What? Don't believe me? Fine, don't care. I have a date with him in 3 hours though, so let's hurry this up, shall we hurry this up?

Ugh, what is it now?! I haven't told you the final reason yet? 

I would say that you were just stalling you're death but you have a point. Fine, I'll just burn you alive later so I won't have problems with blood stains. 

Now, you look frightened. That too longer than I thought.

Let's just finish this. So basically, I'm saying that the third reason is simple. The Pines family are filled with Psychopaths, and I, Dipper Pines am part of that family. In this world, we live by the motto 'Kill or be Killed' as well as 'Dog eat dog'. Being weak can't be tolerated, being one is belittling of our kin. I'm not an exception. 

Did you know, if I'm in one of my moods, everyone except Bill hides from me? Mabel even locks the shack to stop me from getting in. That's apparently why I also have a demon boyfriend willing to protect me when I do fall in hell. 

I guess what I'm saying is that 'I LIKE KILLING'. Well, that's all the time I have. Don't worry, about any gasoline. You'll be burning in a sea of blue flames after I'm gone from his room. Bill can hear and see everything, if you're lucky he might make it quick. Then again, he's as sadistic as me. 

See ya, or maybe not.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill needs to man up and just get his shit together. I swear!

Bill watched the Pines family from afar. Sixer finally retuned from the hospital and was fighting with Fez again, just your typical dinner scene within the Mystery Shack. 

He remembered how much he laughed when Sixer got an attack, Fez started panicking. Whether he should check for a pulse, call 911 or checkif his brother was breathing, he didn't know what to do first. In the end, he called for an ambulance before performing CPR. 

All in all, it was hilarious to watch. 

There hasn't been anything interesting going on in Gravity Falls ever since Weirdmageddon was stopped. Everyone went back to their normal lives as if there wasn't a chance another interdimensional being would pop up out of nowhere and create their own version of the Apocalypse. 

Since nothing was out of the ordinary, Bill grew bored of everything. The first few days of tormenting other supernatural beings and occasional humans but it wasn't as fun as before. He grew tired of the small chaos and destruction he could manage with the amount of power left unrestricted. 

Turning his old body to stone gave him tons of problems but it didn't take long for him to finally be able to create a meatsack to his liking. And apparently, to Pine tree's liking as well. 

It didn't take much seduction for broken hearted teen to just give in to his charms, he guys who left him missed out a lot. It wasn't just the looks either, sure the years were kind to the human but being a mind demon, Bill found brains more attractive than brawn. Dipper was the whole package in his opinion, looks and smarts.

When the two left Gravity Falls early, Bill felt like he'd miss the boy. But it was a temporary thing as he continued to mess with the lives of citizens of the small town rather than mope around all day. 

Pine tree and Shooting star didn't come back the next summer, and the summer after that. This made the demon forget about the rendezvous he had with the human. But the third summer, rumors spread like wildfire fire.

The Pines Twins were coming back. 

Bill was pretty sure it was because Old Sixer almost kicked the bucket. But he went along with it. Everyone in town grew excited as their favourite pair of siblings decided to finally come after such a long time. 

Before, everyone found the Pines Family crazy. It's ironic how one's opinion could be easily changed. After all, they grew to love Pine tree only because he ended the Weirdmageddon. 

Even though Bill should be enraged because of that, he found reasons to let his anger quell. After all, he was immortal. Pine tree was just one of he few humans he'll encounter in his eternity, later on, he'll die just like the rest of them. But its hardly that the demon will meet anyone like his sapling again. That saddened him, a bit. 

He wanted to see Dipper the moment he returned to Gravity Falls but he thought he should let the kid remember his surroundings. After all, 3 years was no joke. 

When he finally did visit, he be damned at how much Dipper changed. If he thought Pine tree looked great before, he was wrong. 

He grew out his hair, he lost his remaining baby fat, he was even wearing make-up. A simply eyeliner and lipstick but it still suited him. He was like the improved version Shooting star, but without a fatty chest. 

It was a surprise finding out his sapling had children, twins in fact. But what was more surprising was the fact that the brats had auras similar to his. 

It was impossible. Atleast, it should have been. 

Demons weren't exactly genderless, it's just that their gender orientation is too complicated to categorize. So when it comes to crossbreeding, humans were not the ideal choice. Females are easy to impregnate but the male's are the problem. 

The reason most demons don't mate with humans is not because they're weak. Unless it's cubi, a demon will only mate if they wish for an offspring with their partner. Humans gender is strictly, Male or Female. Males couldn't bear another males child, it was common sense. 

Unlike Sirens, males don't have both sexual organs. It was possible to impregnate a male siren after all. Faires don't have genders at all, same goes with pixies. They reproduce asexually.

Basically, the rate reproducing with a male human is near zero. There has been one or two events such as that through out the centuries but usually the demon aborts the unborn child and consumes them for power. As gruesome as it sounded, it was the cycle. 

Bill had done that to the few females he did impregnate, not wanting any offspring of his to overpower him. But he'd never do that to Pine tree. He was always the exception to everything. 

The blonde demon continued to watch as Shooting star laughed along with his sapling at the sight of the older twins fighting. It showed that sixer was back to his old self and Fez no longer had to worry so much or his twin. 

Envy stirred in his gut. 

Demons don't hold family ties nor do they care for blood relatives. Usually, demon children were abandoned at a young age and we're forced to fend for their selves. Even the great Bill Cipher could remember the days of being treated poorly by demons of higher tier. They laughed at him, so he slaughtered them. It his dimension, it's kill or be killed after all. No excuses. 

But looking at the Pines family, it was no lie how much they held each other dear. Even if they do pretend that they don't. His children is lucky to have lived for this long and still be wrapped in warmth and love.

Speaking of the brats, the two were in the attic, sleeping. Bill noticed the lack of runes in the room, making it possible to teleport with much restrictions in the area. When he did try it, it worked. 

He approached the cradle, feet not touching the floor as he floated above the twins. 

The one with blonde hair (William was it?) looked like an exact replica of him, from head to toe. He lets out a grin as he pinched the slightly chubby cheeks of the child. William let out a groan before turning sideways towards his brother. 

Bill looked at the other, eyes widening in realization. The kid was awake, no emotions as he looked at the unfamiliar male. As if to look scary, the blonde let out a toothy grin, sharp fangs showing. 

Rather than getting tears, Tad smiled. His hands reached for the older male. 

Bill's grin fell, he was his child alright. He lowered his hand towards the child's cheek, this time caressing it lovingly. He was still new to showing affection but it seemed to come naturally when it came to anything related to his sapling, especially the children. 

Tad grabbed his hand, small hands grabbing the long fingers. The child squealed in delight before suckling one. 

Bill chuckle, the children were too young to have fangs yet so it didn't hurt, instead it felt ticklish. The gums of the child tried to squeeze out milk from the finger, no luck coming his way. "That's enough, you little brat."

Bill used his powers to levitate the children towards him. He played down on the air, William in hand while Tad on his stomach. 

Tad locked eyes with his father, slowly he approached the man's face. At first the demon found it cute as small hands played with his face but that quickly changed. It was no longer a joke when the small toddler started poking his eye, nose and mouth. He used his free hand to swat the child's limb from his face. 

William awoke to see his brother get slapped by the unknown man, as if trying to defend him, the young blonde gave the bad man a slap in the eye.

Bill became startled as he realized that both of the children were awake now. Tad freed himself from Bill's magic and used his own to float towards the fluffy locks of his father, arms occasionally slapping the demon's face and feet kicking his head.

Noticing Tad, William followed his brother, sitting on his back and jut staying there. It didn't seem the black haired child minded as he continued slapping and kicking his father's head.

After a while, Bill got bored of his children playing around. He snapped his fingers, causing the twins to teleport to his arms, unable to use their influences to break free from the demon's grip. "Now, now children. Stop fussing around."

Tad stayed quiet as he observed the older male, William however was pouting and glaring at him. He hit the demon once again, in the nose. "That's enough, William. You shouldn't hurt daddy Bill." He scolded, using one of his hands to lower the child's hand. 

William continued to pout, it reminded Bill of how Pine tree sulked. He chuckles. "Alright, how about I tell you all abput how awesome your daddy is!?" 

Tad and William didn't understand a word the man said, mainly because most of it consisted of complete nonsense. But the twins thought of it as one of the many fairy tales their aunt told them. Slowly, they were pulled to their sleep.

It took a while before Bill realized that the toddlers were asleep. He kissed them both in the forehead, before lowering them in their cradle. He was careful of course, so gentle that it was unheard of for a demon. Though he didn't care. He gave the boys a few rubs on the head before giving them one final kiss. 

A shadow appeared in the crack under the door. Bill teleported away before anyone else entered the room.

Dipper's worries finally disappeared after seeing his little troublemakers were sleeping soundly. He grabbed them one by one and placed them in his bed, joining them after changing into some comfortable clothes.

Bill frowned, what he'd give to be there, protectively hugging his sapling and children. He turned, giving one final look before leaving. 

The Pines family haed him, that was no joke. But it was also his family and he'd do anything to be with them. 

Maybe it was time to try and redeem himself, be more than that one demon who tried to destroy this dimension. And if he was lucky, maybe he might just get a second chance. 

For Pine tree. 

For his children. 

It will be worth a shot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll write more of this story, I promise!


	9. When Push comes to Shove

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being part of something that you actually didn't know you were part of may sound exciting but then again, it would have to depend in what that something is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you know while trying to think of a thesis, I start thinking of weird experimentations that can be done on humans? My friends call me crazy, well, they're right.

In a scale of 0 to 100, the human race doesn’t even have 1% of the answers to all the questions in the Universe. No one knows when it started, even those involved didn’t know the origin of the project but it was usually left unspoken. Those who dare question the Origin of the ‘Decipher’ Project were never seen nor heard from again. Dipper Pines was one of the many who wished to find the answer to the question no one knew of but like others, he kept his mouth shut. But even he didn’t know when he started to get involved with the project, still he’d rather not ask; after all he still wanted to live.

Though the earliest memory he had that he knew was related to the project was when his Great uncle or Grunkle by the name of Stanford, commonly known as Ford within the walls of these facilities, asked him to become his apprentice. Next thing he knew, he was shipped to Russia right after accepting the offer. What came next was a life filled with nightmares.

In a world filled with billions of humans, it’s not rare to get a few cases of missing people, never to be seen again, and by few, it means thousands per day. It didn’t matter were, the lab was never short of lab rats. Some were driven to insanity by the end of the experiments, others never survive while in rare cases, one within a few thousands stay sane and live until the society has enough information about them. The society had no name; the scientists involved in the project simply refer to the society as “They”.

Despite being only a 13 years old pre-adolescent boy, Dipper experienced hell. He watched as humans were tortured, experimented on and even observed like some kind of wild beast but what made his stomach churn was the fact that he had helped his Grunkle with those deeds, those disturbing and gruesome deeds.

But as years away from his family and twin flew by, he learned to accept his situation. And maybe, being called a monster by his lab rats helped him realize, maybe he really was turning into one. Or worse, he was already one.

That didn’t matter anymore. All that DID matter was, he was Dipper Pines. He was the youngest scientist involved in the project and admittedly, the Best. He took the title after his Grunkle died, getting more and achieving more than Ford ever did at the young age of 20.

It no longer mattered. And from the start, it never did.

He accepted it, but that didn’t mean he liked it. In truth, he hated it. But being a monster, he hated himself the most. All he could tell himself to calm his nerves was that it no longer mattered.

It no longer mattered as he continued to inject the strapped lab rat with a new toxin he invented. It no longer mattered as the obviously older man cursed and called him a indecent names. It no longer mattered that despite the rat’s tough exterior, his face was turning pale and blood started pouring out his mouth. _It failed again._

His name was Dipper Pines and he is a Monster.

 

********

 

The long hallway was empty except for the few other scientists rushing to somewhere with a clipboard in hand or the occasional group of people pushing a medical bed with a lab rat strapped in the metal surface on top.

Lab Rats

He couldn’t really remember when he started calling the people they experimented on that way. To him, they weren’t ‘humans’ anymore. The only thing they were in his already dead eyes were test subjects, just waiting to be used and thrown away. Ford’s influenced rubbed off on him apparently. It’s been a year since he died yet his teachings continued to echo around his head. _“Remember Dipper, these people are no longer humans. They were stripped off their rights of being called such a thing. Don’t treat them like how you’d treat humans. From the moment they were born, the society already marked them off as nothing more than specimens.”_

The man was more of a teacher than family to him but in an isolated laboratory in the middle of who knows where in Siberia, it was the closest thing to it. Especially since in this place, you can’t trust anyone. Even They shouldn’t be trusted.

His boots continued to clunk at the metal floorings, hands stuck inside his fur coat to try and keep warm. Even after years of living here, no one will get used to the coldness of the area. At least, it was better than the temperature above the lab. Even with all Dipper’s fur coat, scarves, sweaters and undercoat, Siberia would still give him frostbites in a matter of seconds.

He stopped walking in front of a semi-translucent door, which slid up after he tapped his ID in the sensor near the hatch. After entering, the door closed and he was sprayed with a chemical which cleaned and sterilized him from any possible contaminant. The brunette was greeted by another door, this one made of metal unlike the previous. It required his irises to be scanned and his thumbprint to be confirmed. Sometimes, he hated having too much security. Even though it helped with his paranoia, it annoyed him how many times his identity has to be confirmed.

After going through the process and reciting the password in Russian words, finally the last door opened to allow him entrance to his superior’s Office or private lab as he liked to call it. “Hello, Dipper.” Ivan said, not showing any signs of his accent. “It’s nice to see you.”

“So is to you, sir.” Dipper dipped his head lower and placed his hands on his chest, making a small gesture of greeting. “You wished to see me regarding something about one of my previous creation?”

“Ah yes, The ‘Immortality’ serum.” Ivan stood from his leather office chair and walked around to the front of his desk. “Truly the best out of all your works. But like anything so great, there will always be a greater catch.” He placed his hands behind him to support him as he leaned back on his desk.

Dipper didn’t flinch, despite hearing those words. Ivan wasn’t belittling his work. It was obvious in his tone. He was merely stating a fact and even the creator, Dipper himself, knew of this. His so called ‘Immortality’ serum wasn’t literally something that can make anyone immortal or undying. It was something he made out of accident, getting the inspiration from the annoyance of the abundance of scars and burns he’d get after a series of Trials and Errors. He found a way to increase the human’s immunity and slow down the process of aging using Stem cells as well as enhancing one’s ability to heal to an almost Godly-rate. But the serum wasn’t tested yet; neither did he think it should be tested. The creation lengthened the process of creating stem cells in the human body, thus making the supply of the undifferentiated cells always in stock even if the test subject reached the age of 90. Due to that, dying cells or tissues were replaced the moment they start deteriorating, wounds heal in a matter of seconds and hypothetically, bones would reattach and start healing in minutes.

After creating a list of theories, he denied the idea of testing it, knowing how little or if not, none of the lab rats will actually be compatible with serum. Last time he saw that vile was when he stored it somewhere in his private chambers, never to be seen again. He’ll have to find and punish who scavenged his room later.

Ivan grasped the vile tighter and placed it in front of his face, amused indigo eyes staring at the pinkish tint of the transparent liquid. One or few bubbles would float along the liquid but it never went to the top, sinking after bouncing from one end to another even when the Russian man tilted the small container. He remembered seeing the report of the serum, immediately interested in the idea of getting one step closer to immortality. While Dipper was busy with his usual shenanigans, he sent one of his men to search for the serum. But that was months ago.

“Pardon our hasty actions but it was just too hard to pass down this brilliant invention!” He tossed the vile to his other arm. “We just had to try it out right away.”

Dipper raised one of his brows. “By ‘we’, you mean?”

“’They’, Of course!” Ivan raised his hands as if celebrating something, a grin way too big plastered on his face. “You’re the topic within Them. You truly are one lucky man, Pines, if I say so myself. Even better than Ford ever was.”

The younger male wasn’t fooled by those sugar-coated lies. _Trust No One._ But to not seem rude, he nodded, eyes still dull but staring at the Russian. Ivan turned around, getting a thick folder and walking towards Dipper. His hands were reaching out and handing the reports, ‘G.O.D. Project’ spelled out in bold letters at the top of the folder. “There were a lot, and I mean, a LOT of trials. After trying again and again then failing again and again, we finally found someone actually compatible!”

The young adult took the papers and opened it, greeting him was the file of a male near his age. He was blonde, a nice shade of yellow that looked almost gold and a case of Heterochromia in his Blue and chestnut irises. Much like his locks, one of his eyes looked nearly like melted gold but it looked dull, as if no light passed through it. “Sadly, the serum still had after effect. One of his eyes lost the sense of sight.” Ivan proclaimed. That answered why it was so dull-looking.

His skin wasn’t tan nor was it too pale. He had nice plump limps that was drawn into a massive grin that made him seemingly charming, not that Dipper thought he was attractive. He’s seen better lab rats varying from males to females with even better looks. His chin was well sculpted, made him look more mature but not too old while his nose was not too big, not too small and complimented his face well. But the look on his face, despite the grin, looked dead. A face Dipper was used to, a face he’d see every day when he looked at a mirror.

The face may look happy but the stench of death was too familiar for Dipper to think otherwise. It wasn’t the dull-look in his blind eye that showed it though, nothing showed signs of the 21 year old blonde having issues but based on his gut feeling, he was lost. Birds of a feather flock together or so the saying goes. His real name wasn’t in the piece of paper, instead he was given a new name to be used while being observed. “Bill Cipher?” Dipper gave a questioning look to Ivan.

The Russian man chuckled. “They believe that he just might be the answer to our ‘Decipher’ project. From now on, he shall be called as that name and no other.” The brunette nodded then continued reading the file.

It didn’t say much about the rat’s private life. He lived in a small town called Gravity Falls in the middle of Oregon. His parents died when he was 4, and like Dipper, He had a twin but the name was not given.

The scientist stopped reading the file to return his gaze to the picture, a frown forming. There was no doubt, he and Dipper were the same. That face asked, though silently towards the world; _What have I done to deserve a life like this?_

 

********

 

The cold air was thin in the large observation room. Through the one-way glass, Dipper observed the man on the other side. Interestingly, he didn’t act the way other rats do. Rather than scampering around and trying to find a way out like a wild beast thrown into a small cage, he sat on his twin-sized bed while staring up the white ceiling. The straightjacket prohibited any danger causing actions and he was gagged in case he’d try to bite his tongue and bleed out. Some rats did that, rather than suffering slow and painful torture before blissful death.

The room was danger-proofed, any edges that could cause any injury was cushioned. So the entire room was covered in soft exterior, making it possible to sleep anywhere yet the rat chose the bed. Seconds turned to minutes and minutes to hours, Dipper lost tract of time. He didn’t wear a watch nor did the facility have wall clocks. Any type of gadget, other than personal computers used for experiments were also banned, They were cautious to not allow anyone to get or receive anything from anyone from the outside so it wasn’t really rare to not know whether its day or night there.

‘Bill’ was still staring at the ceiling, blinking every few seconds. When the brunette finally realized that nothing will be done if he didn’t do anything, he tightened the grip on his clipboard and eyed the push tray next to him.

The blonde rat’s gaze momentarily moved away from the blank ceiling, to the door that slid in the corner of his supposed new ‘room’. He wasn’t happy that he had a gag, the jacket was fine. He didn’t care much about immobility but the silence was killing him. If the squeaking of the wheels didn’t wake him from his daze, he was already ready to call himself deaf. He watched as the coated brunette approached him, a covered push tray in his front.

He stopped just before the tray hit the bed and the scientist moved away from it. He fiddled around his clipboard, looking at one paper then flipping to the next before returning to the previous one. ‘Bill’ found the sight amusing, which caused him to feel insane. Wait, he already was insane. But this place was driving him into madness if he thought that watching someone younger than him, somewhere below 4-5 years he assumed playing around with his stuff was amusing.

Finally, Dipper looked up, away from his clipboard and to the man which sat up as he entered. He grabbed a pen from his pocket and started scribbling down some notes and observations about the rat, taking note that despite the situation he was in, he wasn’t showing any signs of discomfort. Maybe the serum caused some brain damage, making him indifferent to the whole situation. After feeling satisfied with his writings, he returned the pen to its previous spot and finally noticed the piercing gaze of the blonde.

He clears his throat. “Just so you know, I’m not doing any of this because I want to. That fucking Ivan shoved this responsibility at me even though I strictly mentioned in my report that it should not and never be tested, EVER.” He sighs and massages his temple. ‘Bill’ chuckles and rolls his eyes as if saying, ‘ _And you think I want to do this either?’_ He would have said it, if the gag wasn’t present at the moment. Dipper raises a brow and placed his board at the tray, a hand grasping the white cloth cloaking the items within. “You won’t like what happens next, I swear.” His tone didn’t show a hint of guilt nor pity. In one fast swing, the items in the tray were revealed. ‘Bill’s eyes widened at the array of objects that he thought could only found in Horror and Gore movies. “I would say sorry but I’m not.”

 

********

It only took 5 days for ‘Bill’ to break down. His once dull stare changed into fear the moment he saw Dipper enter the room. This caused the brunette to frown, he had hopes for him. He thought the rat was different from the others, apparently he wasn’t.

Sure torture was used to break someone but it was also used to see how strong they could also be. ‘Bill’ held up the best in the first day, after all, all that the scientist did was cause one or two cuts here and there. The rat even seemed to enjoy it. But it went downhill fast the next day. From shoving broken glass inside the nail, to breaking every bone in his body to see how long it took to regenerate. No rat would still stay sane through all that, so maybe ‘Bill’ really did held on better than the rest.

Today was something more anti-climactic per say, compared to the previous days. All that Dipper had to do to him was inject him with some neurotoxins, bits of poison now and then, as well as fast acting and slow moving poisons used by assassins or hitmen. The brunette hoped that the immunity system of the blonde would have been strengthened enough to handle all of it.

Rather than squeaky wheels, the blonde flinched at the clinking of small bottles. His torturer was carrying a satchel filled with who knows what. But one thing was for sure, it was not something good.

Dipper frowned when he saw how the rat pushed himself to the very corner of the room, no longer willing to sleep in the bed filled with the stench of blood despite being completely spotless. Trying to approach caused the blonde to curl up into a ball and try to hide his gaze away from his. Finally, the young man gave up. If ‘Bill’ won’t sit still, he’ll never be able to quickly and as much as possible, painlessly inject the toxins. He sat down the bed, slumping a few moments later at the soft cushion before letting out a sigh. He wonders once again why he had to invent that damn serum. Now he had to watch a rat 24/7.

The brunette was never one for big responsibilities; he hated the expectations and assumptions of a great future people directed to him. Time flew quickly as Dipper laid there, staring at the white ceiling like the test subject was when he first saw him.

 _What was so interesting about it?_ He started to ask himself _I don’t get how he could spend so much time just staring at an empty space._ It was quiet, none dared to create a sound, not even a whimper. The blonde watched in complete silence at his torturer, fear suddenly dispersing at how peaceful he looked. His eyes held something deep, hazel irises looking for an answer. But to what question? Then he realized what that look meant. He knew what that look meant.

Dipper immersed himself at the white paint. It looked so pure, untainted, so unlike him. He was dirty, polluted very different from the blank ceiling which had no dust or webs. It was simply clean. Questions of from the past arose from his mind; _was I like that before, Pure and untainted, like a newborn child who opened his eyes for the first time?_

Flashbacks of him and his twin came up from nowhere, when was the last time he even thought of his family?

_Mabel ran after me, her loud laughter echoing through the forest. I accidentally tripped in one of the tree roots and fell face first to the ground. My twin, who was too close to stop, found herself falling on top of me and I gasped as I felt a sudden jab of pain from the drop._

_Our birthdays were near and our Grunkles which visited annually came to the advance celebration in our favorite park. After getting up, we continued towards the small picnic table, hardly big enough for all of us. In my hand was a journal filled with my personal research and few conspiracy theories I had made. Grunkle Ford gave it to me 2 years ago when he realized my obsession with the supernatural and conspiracy theories._

_When night fell, we all laid on the grassy field to stargaze. The Big Dipper was visible that night. Usually the city’s smoke was too thick and covered the sky. When midnight came around, it was time for our Grunkles to leave. That was also when Grunkle Ford asked me to be his apprentice, I agreed. The next morning, I woke up with no recognition of when I had fallen asleep. I was in the first class section of a plane heading to Russia. I didn’t know at that time that that would have been the last time I’d see my family ever again._

His torso shot up at the realization of him, actually falling asleep in a rat’s room. His head turned to look at where the rat once, finding he didn’t move at all and was staring at him. Dipper stared back in confusion. “I’m surprised you didn’t use that as a chance to escape.”

‘Bill’ seemed to have been trying to talk, but with a gag, it only sounded like whimpers. When Dipper realized that fact, he approached the rat. Not knowing what was wrong with him, he gently took it off.

The blonde was flooded with a sense of relief as the gag was removed. His jaw ached badly at the number of days it was forced to stay open. After a few moments, he stopped putting his full attention on his pain and looked up at the expectant brunette. He grins despite the ache. “Birds of a feather, stick together.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't usually write a fic this long but when I do. . . . I'm bored.


	10. Life and Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What did I just make?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't stop thinking about what if Dipper was Life and Bill was Death? Apparently, Reapertale got to me -_-

Let me tell you a short story.

 

It won’t take long at all.

 

You’ll listen?

 

Thank you!

 

Well then.

 

Let’s start.

Life and Death are lovers. But they only meet once one of Life’s creations die. Death will always be there to release the dead soul from its suffering and agony while trying to comfort the older God (after all, death comes after life, thus making life appear before death). But that wasn’t the case before, Death never cared for others nor did Life care about death. Before they became lovers, they were enemies. Life hated Death for causing his creations to die while Death hated Life for making him work himself to the bone. It changed in an event, hundreds and thousands of years ago when humans were starting to dominate the world.

Dipper watched as his new creation, took its first breathe, a smile on his face. Making life was as easy as breathing for him but it always got him feeling emotional. His sister goddess wasn’t lying when she said he acted like a mother. Speaking of Mabel, it’s been a while since the God of Life has seen her. She must be busy since its Valentine’s Day in Earth. Being the Goddess of Love was no joke.

The small creature tried to stand on his own four legs, pupil less eyes darting upwards to meet his creator. The brunette’s smile grew wider as he towered over the tiny newborn. He decided to name the child ‘Multi-bear’. A small glance at the side made him frown, Multi-bear’s sibling weren’t as lucky as him. They didn’t survive the process, it wasn’t new. Creating life was a cycle of trial and error, as much as he hated to cause death, to create life, he had to.

His long white coat flowed along the wind, fallen leaves gliding on the breeze. Dipper frowned and placed the newborn on his lap, arms around him in a protective manner. The sound of twigs crunching and grass decaying were the only thing that could be heard in the Garden of Eden. A path that stank of death was formed as a black hooded figure approached Life.

 **“If it isn’t my favorite little sapling.”** An echoing voice resound from the figure. Bill’s pale hands pulled his hood down to reveal his face, his Cheshire grin now in full view. **“I see you’re playing around again.”** He tsked while his arms crossed in front of his chest. One of his hands gestured as he said. **”Naughty, naughty. You know the damage caused when trying to make a new creation.”**

Dipper rolled his eyes. _“It’s nice to see you again, Cipher.”_ Multi-bear growled at death. But the brunette stopped it by patting one of the small cub’s head.

The God of Death looked at the pile of failed corpses in the middle of the clearing. His grin falls and gaze back at the brunette. **“You really love making my job hell don’t you, Pine Tree?”**

Dipper didn’t respond and kept his eyes to his newborn. Bill shook his head slowly. He slowly walked towards the dead creations, creating another trail of dead greeneries. Within the pile, a pitiful scene was shown. Cubs that were hardly old enough to be out of the womb was on top of one another, some didn’t have fur yet, other’s still had their umbilical cord and others were simply too deformed.

Death looked at the pile then back to Life as he clung to the only successful attempt in molding a new creation. His head was lowered, ashamed and a few tears fell down his cheeks. The cub placed his paws at the God’s chest, licking some of the salty drops to try and comfort the brunette.

 **“Stop being all mopey, sheesh. You’re making me feel guilty when I didn’t even do anything.”**  The blonde male sighed as used his cite to lean on. The Magical artifact stood still despite the weight of his user.

 _“Its all my fault.”_ Dipper mumbled to himself. _“I’m supposed to be making life but I’m causing more death.”_ He sniffed as he hugged the cub tighter.

Bill’s eyes widened, cat-like slits looking at the weeping figure. Whenever Life was in front of him, he hardly showed any weakness. Death was used to the glare and snarky comments of his fellow God, actually enjoying their little squabble. Looking in such a state got the black-robbed male to feel uncomfortable. He scratched his head, not knowing what to do. **“Uh.”** He clears his throat. **“What a state you’re in. Are you actually crying?! Now, that’s hilarious!”** He starts to laugh, but it died down as he saw that it had no effect of the latter.

This made him even more uncomfortable. **“What’s there to cry about? Seriously, at least 20 things, may it be animals, humans or plants die per second. A pile like this is nothing compared to what I see on Earth.”**

Dipper looked up at the smug face of the speaker, a glare aimed at him. _“You wouldn’t understand how I feel. After all, you’re DEATH, how could you understand my feelings as the creator of LIFE?!”_ He argued. Cat-like eyes twitched at the question. _“Every day you see things that are my very worst nightmare. My creations are part me. I’m their mother, they’re my child! What kind of mother would I be if I would be happy seeing my child die?! I’m not like you, Cipher. I’m not heartless or cold like yo-”_

 **“YOU THINK I WANTED TO BE THE GOD OF DEATH?!”** Bill yelled as he cut off Dipper’s dialogue. **“Do you think it was nice to find out that the first thing I had to reap was my brother God?”** Black flames arose from the robe, not burning the cloth but harming the plant life that surrounded the clearing. **“You should be happy that in the old universe there wasn’t any of your children roaming around but in the end, the Big Bang had to happen.”**

Dipper sat silently in a state of shock and confusion. _“You had a brother God?”_

The now-black irises of Death glared at him but softened from a passing memory he remembered. **“Once. . . A long time ago.”**

Life frowned as he let go of Multi-bear and allowed him to run behind the bushes, in fear of the aura that Bill had spilled within the area. His chestnut gaze returned to the other God. _“What happened?”_

At first, Dipper thought he wouldn’t answer after a long moment of silence but slowly, Bill opened his mouth.

 **“William was too weak, even before everything he was already weak but his state grew worse. He was a Sun God and like every other Sun God, the older he got, the more he flickered. But he didn’t last a century before he . . . . .. “** Death took a deep breathe before sitting down at the patch of dead grass. **“ He caused the old universe to be destroyed and died along with it. But his soul still remained. I tried everything to keep him alive.”**

The brunette stood up from his spot and started to approach the other, cautiously to not startle him. **“I didn’t know my role was before, after all, there wasn’t anything living yet to reap. But when Will was ready to kick the bucket, this fucking cite appears out of nowhere. My role became obvious then and there.”** Bill doesn’t know why he’s telling this story to his sworn enemy but it was as if the words were spilling out of his mouth. And it made the weights of his back lessen as he went on. **“It wasn’t easy getting used to the sight of death but I had to. I thought, maybe if I tried to enjoy it, tried to find the misfortune of others funny than it would become easier. It helped, I guess. But it didn’t stop making me feel like shit. I didn’t want to be the God of Death. Hell, I would have been happy just being the God of Mind or Fire. At least, I’d be able to enjoy those. But whoever Destiny is, is a fucking Dick. Of all the Gods without roles, it chose me. As the FUCKING GOD OF DEATH then makes me FUCKING REAP MY OWN BROTHER?! Do you think I WANTED that?! I couldn’t forgive myself after I did it. He was all I ha-“**

A pat on the head surprised the younger God as some of his tears fell down. When had he started crying? Last time he cried was over a thousand millennias ago. He looked up to see that Dipper was also crying. _“I’m sorry.”_ He hugs the other in an attempt to comfort him. Bill was surprised at first but his arms raised slowly and returned the gesture.

Dipper didn’t say what he was sorry for and that confused the blonde God but it didn’t matter, the warmth coming from the other was nice. It helped with stopping the tears, helped in stopping the self-hate he had.

When Dipper once again tried to create a new life form, once again, it took way too many trials than he accounted for. Bill came to clean up his usual mess, once again, finding the God of Life crying. For an older being, he was such a cry baby. But in the end, found himself hugging the weeping figure while saying words filled with assurance and comfort.

This continued for the next few decades before Dipper finally became used to Bill’s presence. And despite still being unable to like the concept of death, found himself accepting that his creation need death to finally reach a peaceful eternal sleep. He’d feel guilty if he allowed their souls to stay bound to the Earth and suffer.

Bill found cleaning up Life’s mess enjoyable. It wasn’t the piles of corpses that made it tolerable though, it was the chance of seeing Pine Tree again despite his very busy schedule. After all, even with tons of reapers helping him, the God of Death still has to find bound souls and free them.

Life and Death have long been lovers. But for how long, is unknown even to me. Despite the many times I’ve seen the universe be destroyed and recreated, I’ll never get tired of seeing my brother God be with his mate. Sometimes, it gets lonely, watching from afar and never being able to see him for. . . . well, eternity. But seeing him happy makes it bearable.

I don’t regret making him the God of Death. Even if it meant, I had to be the first one he reaped. I had to make a sacrifice for him to truly be happy. Destiny works in many ways, I’d know. I’m the one doing it.

Pretending to be the first Sun God was hard at first. I had to pretend to be sick so I could escape from my brother and do my duties as Destiny. Well, it all ended well so I have no regrets.

 

Oh, was I babbling?

 

Sorry.

 

Thank you for staying this long.

 

I’m William Cipher, by the way! The one who’s writing your destiny. And believe me, you won’t expect what I’m planning for you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to make Will the type of character that seemed weak but was actually just creating a plan. He is still a Cipher, after all!


	11. Eternal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life was good.
> 
> Bill and Dipper's life was good.

Bill’s husband was a weak and mortal human. And despite the many jokes of other demons in the Underworld, he didn’t care. He loved Dipper. The way his locks danced with the wind would cause the blonde to let out a small smile. When he talked, the demon’s heart would skip a beat. When they touched, the immortal’s skin burned. He loved him very much.

Dipper has always been insecure. He had gone through a lifetime of harsh bullying, verbal abuse and even public humiliation, trauma and awkwardness was the least of his problems. Nightmares would plague his dreams, always causing him to wake up while screaming. The scars the littered his fair skin would never fail to make him cry. He would stutter when talking to strangers and whimper when people yelled at him. Sometimes, he’d just start crying out of nowhere. No one wants a crybaby as a friend.

They met through mere coincidence, Bill in the alleyways bruised from an attack from a hunter who was now dead and Dipper passing by on the way back from some 24-hour fast food joint. Despite being and acting like a complete introvert, Bill was surprise how little mind the human gave the dead body lying only a few feet from him. The 19 year old human didn’t know whether he should bring the injured male to hospital or pretend he saw nothing, as much as possible, he didn’t want any trouble. But in the end, the human found himself bringing the stranger home after denying his invite to the hospital. Luckily, he had knowledge about first aid. (He thought that he should know what to do in grave situations if he wanted to become a doctor) The next morning, Bill had disappeared to who knows where, leaving a confused Dipper who thought the entire thing was some kind of dream.

 

It wasn’t

 

When he opened the TV to watch the morning news, he was greeted by a special broadcast of a murder that was only a few blocks from where he was, the exact area where he had met the injured blonde man.

The second time they met was once again a coincidence. Bill went to a party as his alias in the human world, William Cipher a.k.a. CEO and President of the Mindscape Corporation. While talking with one of his many clients, the brunette passed by. He was too busy to notice the gawking blonde. If Dipper recognized him there, he might start telling people. Rumors would spread and the Police will start tailing him, he hated the amount of paper work and bribing he would need to do just to stop it. It was already a miracle the human didn’t know him when they first met.

Dipper couldn’t see Pacifica anywhere. He sighed, finally giving up and just standing next to the punch. As much as he loved his childhood friend, he wasn’t going to suffer through the crowds of people just to greet her. The only reason he went was because she had insisted. She changed ever since his twin’s death. From the serious and mature childhood she had faced, a life filled with optimism and joy was formed. She acted much like Mabel, it reminded him of Mabel at least.

“May I join you?” A voice startled him from his trance. A silent gasp came out of him as he saw where the voice had come. Then and there he knew that the previous night’s event really wasn’t a dream.

Looking back at that time, Bill chuckles. He remembered how he had dragged the brunette to some secluded part of the mansion and scared the living lights out of him. He had told the star child to never tell or tattle about anything related to him and that event. The human was shaking, tears forming in his beautiful and captivating hazel orbs. Dipper agreed and ran for it when Bill let him go.

After that, they continued to meet coincidentally. From strangers, they became acquaintances then friends. At this point, Dipper knew Bill was a demon and he was fine with that. The blonde was surprised at Dipper’s dark side but found it intriguing. Despite being so awkward, he didn’t mind the demon killing or showing him the gory scene of what was once a human. The brunette would simply shrug or suggest a few ways to make the person suffer more. Still, the boy had morals. As long as that person did something unforgivable, Bill was free to do whatever he wanted but when it was the opposite, Dipper would try to reason with him.

They argued

They fought

They screamed at each other

Every time, it was Bill who’d admit defeat and apologize. But the process took days, weeks even. The brunette would ignore the floating demon as he passed through the walls of his abode and caused damage. In the end, he’d give in. He couldn’t stay upset at the pouty face of his demon.

HIS demon

It sounded perfect but it would never happen. At least, he thought it would.

While celebrating Mabel’s 7th death anniversary, Dipper got drunk. It was nearly a year since the two first met so Bill didn’t know the brunette’s tradition to get himself wasted on this particular day despite being underage.

That night, the room was filled with the scent of alcohol, mindless babbles, tears, sobbing, pain, agony and finally, a sweet and loving kiss.

From friends to lovers

So many things happened after that. They dated like any normal couple, kissed and, made love. They didn’t care about the homophobic people whom would scorn at them, they’d flirt in public and held hands like there was no tomorrow. Once in a while, they’d fight but they would always find a way to fix it.   


When night fell, Bill would hold his star child close to his chest and cleanse his sleep from any nightmares. The demon doesn’t sleep nor does he want to sleep either. He’d spend his night admiring his lover’s face, murmuring sweet nothings to the unconscious human and playing  with the curly brown locks he adored. Once in a while, he’d laugh at himself. How low he had become to fall for a human but when he looked at Dipper, he knew it was all worth it.

The years spent with him were worth it.

The engagement ring he had made himself from special gems from another dimension was worth it.

They got married and Dipper became Mizar Roderick Pines Cipher. They became well known; Bill being one of the youngest Multi-billionaires in the world and Dipper being the most Known Neurologist to ever have lived. Life was good.

It was good

“Dipper, what are you doing?” Bill asked, hugging his lover from behind which caused him to flinch.

Dipper turns to face the blonde, a smile on his face. “Bill! I told you to never scare me like that!”

The blonde grins and floats above the human’s head to get a sneak peek at the project the human had in his hands. He raises a brow when he sees what it was. “Honestly, I wasn’t expecting you to be the artistic type especially after all this years.”

The brunette rolls his eyes and places his work on the table, giving his full attention to his beloved. They kiss and forget all about what Dipper was doing.

It was only today when Bill realized how important his work would mean to him.

 

Surely, life was good.

 

It WAS truly good.

 

As long as Dipper was there, life would forever be good.

 

But everything good comes to an end.

 

He died in the young age of 27. Dipper Cipher died due to a plane crash while travelling for a convention.

 

Bill’s husband WAS a weak and mortal human.

 

But now he is gone.

 

There’s no such thing as reincarnation, nor Heaven, nor Earth, nor the Afterlife. After death, the human’s soul is returned to the void from whence they came. After death, there is only oblivion. Even as a demon, he can’t change it. They didn’t make a deal, his soul didn’t belong to the demon. But he knew he still had his heart.

Looking at the coffin of his lover, he couldn’t find himself to cry. It was as if his tears were in too much pain to wish to come out. The agony and longing in his eyes spoke for him in place of tears. No one dared to ask if he was fine, they knew he wasn’t.

When the Earth swallowed the wooden crate, came along his heart.  It went to follow his lover, Dipper who had so much to do yet so little time. Fate was never fair but this was playing dirty. Who cares about fame, money, power or status? He just wants Dipper back.

In front of his grave, the tombstone read “ _Here lies Dipper Pines-Cipher. A loving son. A supportive friend. A wonderful husband. He left too soon, may he find happiness in the Afterlife”_ Bill growls at this. The afterlife is a lie and no what, he can’t change it. He can’t bring Dipper to his realm now that he was back in the Void. For the first time in forever, Bill felt small, weak and helpless. All this power yet he couldn’t do anything for his love.

He places a hand in the cold stone marble, tracing he engravings of “Husband”. When they got married neither of them vowed that death will part them, they vowed that they will love each other through all eternity. Bill will follow that vow, no matter what.

“Hey, Pine Tree, how’s it been?” He chuckles weakly, a sad smile on his face. “I feel like some crazy person, trying to talk to a rock. I mean, you’re clearly gone yet. . . . “ He sighs and lets the smile fall. “I still hope to see you.”

He sits down on the ground, feet crossed and hands still gripping their respective items. “Really. Immortality gets old after a few years. Get it?” He chuckles at his own joke. The demon tries to keep that happy interior, failing when he reread the engravings on the grave.  “. . . Not dying, never getting old, I’m sick of it.”

“Here I thought I still have some decades to spend with you, I mean, 50 would have been fine but 8? Really? I swear, if I had known this was all going to end so soon, I would have never gotten involved with you!” He lied, and he felt his stomach sink as he said those words.

Dipper hated liars.

“You were such an introvert. You loved books like they were your children, not like you’ll ever have any, being male and DEAD and all that. Your fashion sense was the worst by the way, they always look like they’re from a thrift store. Seriously, all that money and you don’t use it for personal stuff.”

Dipper hated judgmental people.

“Speaking of fashion, have you seen that new secretary that replaced you? Damn, that girl’s a slut! Her skirt is always too short, her make-up is always too think and she never forgets to show half of her bust. She tries to seduce me each time, that bitch just can’t take a hint!”

Dipper hated assholes.

By now, a mischievous smirk formed on his face. Bill looked at the tombstone and looked at the word “Husband”. He won’t let the smirk fall, not now. Not when he was trying to tell himself to stop loving Dipper, that maybe if Dipper never really did love him, he’s be able to move on.

If he could be everything that Dipper hated, maybe then Dipper would start to hate him. He looks down, away from the stone and to the project he still had in his grip.

A scrapbook

Every day, Dipper never failed to take pictures of his daily life with Bill, no matter what, no matter where, no matter when, he always had a camera near to take a picture. The blonde hasn’t opened it yet. He couldn’t find the courage to do so.

Despite it being months since he died, the book stayed close. When gloved hands tried to reach and open it, it shook and retreated. Not today again.

After a while, he sighed and took one last look at the tombstone. As he stands, a small letter slips out of the scrapbook, getting the attention of the demon. He reaches down and hesitantly reads the paper.

_To my beloved husband for all eternity,_

_I don’t know when I go so I created this to help you remember me when I’m gone. So, it may not be the best nor the most artistic but I like to think that it’s the thought that counts._

_Before, I doubted if our relationship would actually work, I mean, a demon and a human? That’s like saying a cat fell in love with a mouse. You’re immortal, I’m not. I’m weak, you aren’t. Maybe that’s why I tried my best to become a doctor. I didn’t want to make you a laughing stock like how you are in the underworld. (Did you think I wouldn’t know? Pyronica threatened me more than once already because of it)_

_I don’t regret ever meeting you. I love you, Bill. Whether you are a Triangle-shaped demon or some blonde human, I don’t care. I love Bill for Bill. It doesn’t matter if you have money or power, I loved you for being you._

_William Cipher, Bill the Demon, Thank you for making me your husband. You made me the happiest man in the world, for now and forever, till the end of eternity._

_PS I don’t care that time is an illusion or any of the nonsense you say. Just know that I’m just saying that my love for you has no end._

_Yours truly,_

_Mizar Roderick “Dipper” Pines Cipher_

A drop of water fell on the paper and Bill wondered when it started raining. He looked up to see clear skies and white clouds. A hand moves to his face as he touches something wet. What fell wasn’t rain, it was a tear.

Bill Cipher wept, holding the letter tight on his chest along with the scrapbook.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My pathetic attempt to try and make someone cry XD


	12. I believe the World is burning to the Ground

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper and his twin Sister got shipper to Gravity Falls at the age of 16. So many things happened; sacrifices were made, things were forgotten but no one expected that summer would never end after they went.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomco, BillDip and BeastWirt is LIFE!

Dipper Pines has had just about enough of sacrificing everything for others. He doesn’t even know why he didn’t tire of it more sooner than he did. It took the betrayal of his own twin, the deception of his great uncle and the belittling of the mystery author he once thought as his hero. The following days were filled with fake smiles, forced laughter, pretending to be someone he was not and a deal with a certain demon whose motives were clear from the start.

He wanted the universe, whether it was burning down from his wrath or bowing to his greatness. It didn’t matter as long as he had it. So it was to his surprise that Pine Tree of all people would be the one to give it to him, willingly. The human may have done him a favor and helped him rule but it also meant dooming his race, along with his family. But the indifference the human had for that fact made the demon’s interest in the human grow.

Now, here he was. A week after Weirdmageddon commenced.

The brunette sat on the edge of the Fearamind on the hole, Time Baby blasted before he got destroyed by Bill. A cup of time punch was in his hands, still full since he hasn’t adjusted to the flavor. He watched as the world burned, enjoying the screams of those who never took notice of his hard work. Demons that passed by, chasing a human would wave or greet him and the human would simply smile at the gesture. The beings of the underworld held more gratitude than the people he once called family and having them now, on Earth, Dipper was happy to be alongside with them.

Footsteps could be heard as someone approached him. He turns to see the face of Marco. He didn’t look so good and Dipper knew why, judging by the almost empty cup of Time punch. “Other dimension food can be poisonous to us. I thought you of all people knew that.” The older of the two teased.

A small huff of annoyance came out of the Spanish boy’s mouth as he threw the cup outside. “Star dared me to do it, and you know how persuasive she can get.” He sat down next to the other human, grimacing as he saw a human get eaten by one of the demons below. “That must suck.”

Dipper shrugged. “Makes me appreciate the fact that I’m up here and not down there. Though, I wouldn’t mind causing more chaos” The dark words of the human didn’t scare his friend but it did give him a small chuckle in response.

Marco sighs as he brings his hands back to support his weight. “We are so fucked up.” He looked at his companion. “While other humans die or become slaves of demons, we’re here, getting pampered and such just cause we got mated with demons.”

Mated

It’s quite a cliché story on how both Dipper and Marco became the mates of their arch enemies. Bill wasn’t actually the affectionate type nor was Tom the type to give up a grudge. But it’s amazing how much a candlelight dinner, some roses and a confession that came out of nowhere could change one’s point of view. Next thing you know, Dipper was queen of the universe while Marco ruled side by side with Tom in his kingdom. Star would visit them sometimes, if she wasn’t busy with her own kingdom.

They both give a breathy laugh when they started sharing stories, some more inhuman than others. A few days of being royalty in Hell was all it took for one to lose his humanity but Marco still acted the way he did before, the only difference was his morality. Dipper could see how demonic his thoughts were sometimes, but he doesn’t say anything. After all, that would be the pot calling the kettle black.

“So I haven’t seen Wirt lately, do you think he’s still down there with Beast? What are they even doing, it’s been days.” The older brunette prompts his thumb towards the burning mass below. His friend simply sighs and nods, a slither of disgust crossing his eyes. Dipper gets what that means and shivers. “Don’t tell me, please don’t.”

Marco chuckles and playfully pushes the latter’s shoulder before looking up at the sky that will forever remain the same color and memories of his days in high school flashes before his eyes. By now, those people would be running, hiding or dead. And truthfully, he didn’t care. Jackie was the only one he was concerned about before, and she was in Mewnie with Star at the moment, ruling. All that’s left were the people he despised. The people, who judged, bullied and back stabbed him one too many times as they watched him fall into depression after the sudden death of his parents. They could all die for all he cared.

Dipper looked at the eyes of his friend, noticing the rage that swirled in his pupils. He knew that look, that’s how he looked when he’d remember his family, when he’d remember everyone he hated. His own hazel irises looked down at the drink on his hands, feeling hesitation before chugging the entire thing and throwing the cup to the burning mass. He grimaced at the flavor, still not rolling right in his tongue. He stands from his position, dusting out his clothes then turned to face his friend. “Why don’t we create some destruction as well for old time’s sake? After all, it’ll be a while before Bill and Tom will let us get from 10 feet away from them again.”

Marco laughs at the words. He wasn’t lying. The Spanish boy knew how protective Tom was as well as how possessive Bill was. It would be a long time before he and Dipper could roam Earth without an escort or two. Or maybe an army.

The younger brunette stands then dusts his own clothes. “I don’t see why not.”


	13. Trusting Liars

For hundreds of years, the war was nearing its end. Mabel could practically feel the end coming. Finally, the fighting would end. Finally, she’ll be able to spend her peaceful days with her lover, the Blonde duchess she was proud to call her beloved. Finally, peace would be attained. Finally, she’d be able to get revenge for her sibling which was taken and killed by the demon king. The years of training to become the kingdom’s Champion were worth it.

Dipper Pines was a special being, neither human nor demon to begin with. He was Mabel’s half-brother whom she had loved with all her heart but disappeared in the age of 15, leaving only the Demon king to be blamed for the Prince’s disappearance. The kingdom knew that the male brunette was a threat to the Demons, everyone knew it. He was a Holy being after all. The mark on his forehead was proof enough. But to everyone’s horror, what remained of the teen’s room was a river of blood.

Mabel would never forgive the Demon king for what he’d done to Dipper. She’d do everything to get back at him, and that meant ending the war he had been trying to win for the past hundreds of years. Despite the many denials of a FEMALE champion and a princess at that, her determination got ahead of the doubts. Now, here she was, in the front lines with her Grunkle Stan, the general and Grunkle Ford, the head mage. Hours had passed since they had been able to move towards the Demon king’s castle, surprised at how easy it was to infiltrate the inside due to the lack of guards.

The 21 year old champion sheathed her sword in the chest of a low level demon, watching as it faded into ashes and smoke without making any noise. Though they were trying to be sneaky, a group of guards coincidentally passed by to scout the area and saw as one of their comrades get attacked. A loud roar echoed within the compounds of the castle, alerting the others that intruders have come. It was ingenious of Grunkle Ford to use the army as a distraction to cause the number of guards in the castle to lessen but no one expected it would be this great.

More demons came at them, they weren’t strong but their sheer numbers were a handful to the trio.

“Mabel, we’ll handle this. Find the King and kill him!” Stan said in the midst of beheading one of his attackers, Ford nodded as well to show that he approved of his twin’s plan.

Despite the worry that grew in her guts, Mabel gave a sheer nod and turned. The old pair of siblings made a path for her to exit, covering her back as she run towards a hallway that the demons came from. One or two demons would appear along the way but it was easy enough to simply stab or slice them to their deaths.

Soon, sooner than she had thought, a pair of doors greeted her. Something told her that the triangles and eyes that were engraved in the beautiful wood made it obvious that pass these frames, the throne room could be found.

She hesitantly reached and pushed the door open. A loud earsplitting laugh could be heard as she entered. The room was golden, literally. The walls and pillars, even the curtains and carpets were golden. The sun that seeped inside the area through the windows made it hard to see who made that annoying sound a moment before but after adjusting a bit, Mabel could see a floating figure over a throne made out of . . . . Golden statues? Something within her whispered that those weren’t statues but she tried to ignore it.

“I expected that a Pines would walk into the throne room but I never expected Shooting Star of all people to be the one.” Another laugh came out of the figure, after the brunette adjusted her eyes, she could finally see who the person was.

“Demon King.” She muttered. The man looked nearly human, most demons would looked like shapes or a weird mixture of animals and things. This one, however, had the body of a human. If it wasn’t for the fact that he had slits for eyes and the fact that he was floating, he could have been mistaken for a human with a hideous fashion sense and a love for yellow, black and gold.

“Yes and no, kid.” The man stopped floating in front of the throne, summoning his cane from thin air and approaching the human. Mabel held her sword in a threatening pose. “Whoa kid, didn’t mean to scare ya or something. The name’s Bill Cipher by the way.” He tipped his hat, the female champion would have found this gesture charming if it wasn’t a demon doing it .Another chuckle emits from the demon.

“The war ends here, Demon King.” She charges but before the sharp tip of her sword could reach flesh, the golden demon disappeared and appeared above her.

“Funny. I don’t remember even starting a war.” He patted the human’s head, causing her to flinch and move a few steps away from him. “It’s ironic how humans can be so forgetful.”

Mabel, sword still in hand raised a brow. “What do you mean?” She asked in an almost disbelieving tone. “You demons have been harming my kind ever since you wanted our world to yourselves and even though hundreds of years has passed, you still continue the fight.”

Another laugh erupts from the demon and the brunette finally concludes that this blonde being was crazy. “Crazy doesn’t begin to describe me, Shooting star. I’m way past madness at this point. Insanity is a fun experience actually but it was always lacking.” He said in a matter of factly which caused Mabel to eye him. _Could he read my mind or something?_ “Of course I can, what’s your point? I’m a mind demon after all, just one with a physical form thanks to a certain someone.”

Hazel irises widened at those words. She’s heard that name one too many times from classes from both her grunkles and they always end in the same way. A shiver coming from the old men as they said “Once a mind demon gets a form in the physical world, Armageddon will break loose.”

Sweat started to form all over the human’s body as she started to back away from the demon, grip loosening on the hilt and hands shaking. Slit eyes look at the shaking form as if studying her. The demon had gotten into a position he looked comfortable in as he watched the human, a disappointed sigh going past his deadly canines. “I expected more from you, shooting star. After all, you are blood related to not just Sixer and Fez but also the Demon king himself.”

Her head shot up. “What?”

A fluttering noise made Bill grin, eyes looking up at the angelic figure slowly approaching the two. Mabel’s hazel eyes followed his gaze, shock filling her every bone as she realized who was descending. “D-Dipper?”

His wings carried him to where the mind demon had finally touched the ground, disappointment on his hetero chromatic eyes. “I gave you specific orders, Cipher. Don’t let any humans to enter my throne room. Is that so hard to ask?”

The golden demon kneeled in front of the winged man. “Forgive me, your majesty.” He apologized despite the grin forming on his lips.

The King sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Rise, Bill. I know you did this on purpose, stop pretending to be innocent.”

Bill followed the orders, smirk not disappearing. “You know me so well, my beloved Pine Tree.” Disgust filled the face of the winged man at the name given to him but he didn’t try to correct the mind demon, already used to his shenanigans.

“Dipper, is that really you?” Dipper turns towards the questioning voice, more annoyance filling him when he realized who the human who came into his throne room was.

He let out a groan and glared at Bill. “Really? Of all people, it had to be her? You really know how push my buttons, you fucking shit stain.”

While the two argued, Mabel’s eyes were glued on the miracle that was his brother living. After 5 years of him going missing and presumably dead, he was standing right of her. He’d change, there was no doubt. He grew taller, taller than her even. His brown locks which was usually left untouched was styled so that his birthmark was showing. He was wearing fancy clothing, the opposite of what he’d wear during his child hood which was simply some shirts, shorts and a hat. A crown made of what looked like roses and thorns adorned his head. A long black cape followed him around. He was wearing a black and white suit that complimented his pail complexion. But the most eye catching difference he had were those curled horns growing from his head and his pure black eye with a red iris.

A realization grew on her. This wasn’t the Dipper that she knew.

The Dipper she knew had pure white wings, not one tainted by darkness. The Dipper she knew was awkward and shy, not confident or filled with an aura of power. The Dipper she knew would never be able to sass or disrespect anyone. But this Dipper could even use word that she’d never heard of to insult the mind demon. This wasn’t Dipper Pines, Mabel didn’t know who this person is. If it’s even a person anymore.

Hearing the jumbled thoughts of the human, the king turned with an unamused stare. The human he once called sister was gawking in disbelief, a small smirk came unto his face. “Long time so see, Mabes.”

“W-Who are you? You can’t be Dipper.” She tries to move back, away from the slow approaching thing.

“You wound me, Mabel.” He chuckles. “But seeing how it’s somehow true, I’ll take that as a compliment.”

“What did you DO to my brother?!” He anger filled words seemed to have been directed to him  but at the same time, it wasn’t.

‘Dipper’ gives a small sigh and flaps his jet black wings to go face to face with the human. “I didn’t DO anything to myself. “

Mabel swung her sword, causing the winged being to flap his wings once more to move away a bit. “LIES!” She swings her sword again, this time aimlessly. “YOU ARE LYING! YOU AREN’T MY BROTHER!”

Tired of watching the effortless swinging, the king grabbed the sword from the human and pulled it from her grasp. “You’re right.” He breaks the weapon in half. “I’m no longer ‘Dipper Pines’. I’ve long lost my humanity. If I was human to begin with, anyways.”

“What?”

Mabel felt something tie her up, looking down there was nothing. She was paralyzed, her body couldn’t move. “Let me tell you a story, oh dear sister of mine.”

The king snapped his fingers and the room darkened a fog like material surrounded the humans. She watched as the fog turned into figures and interacted with each other, as if a play was commencing.

“Once upon a time, hundreds of years ago, a man fell for a girl he had only met. That girl wasn’t who she seemed to be but no one knew who she was really. Ironic really, how it was the first king of your kingdom who fell for the first Demon king’s consort. When he found out she was promised to a Demon, he suddenly wanted to wage war with demons because his ‘QUEEN’ was forced by a demon to give her hand in marriage. Before you ask, no the girl did not even know the man but she was suddenly taken to the Human’s castle, dressed in the finest silk and was forced to spend a night with the King. _Humans and their greed_. “ He scoffed.

“Anyways, when the Demon king came to the distressed calls of his mate, it was too late. Her chastity she had been saving for her wedding night had been taken and she was simply a broken mess. The demon wanted to kill the king then and there but a barrier was casted to disallow him to approach. When the girl saw that her husband-to-be had seen her in such a disgusting form, she committed suicide.” ‘Dipper’ frowns. “The human king, in his blindness, blamed the demon for the death of his so called ‘Queen’. War started between humans and demons. But not even a week later, the demon king couldn’t bear the loneliness and sorrow of losing his mate and so. . . . . he ended his life as well.”

Mabel could have been crying if she wasn’t so scared of who was in front of her. This tale was so different from the tales that was passed down from parent to child. In those tales, the demon king used the first king’s wife as an example to how powerful they were. War started immediately due to the king’s rage and it continued ever since. Especially since the demons were determined to rule.

“The followers of the king believed that their ruler would be born again, so they waited. But the humans continued to fight, thinking it the demons that were at fault. Stories change as time goes by but it would always be the demons that are at fault.” The king moved to his throne, finding a comfortable position before continuing the story.  “They were right. The demon king WAS reborn.”

Bill, who had been forgotten, went to the side of his king. Gloved hands stroked his soft cheeks before the mind demon drew him closer and gave the king a chaste kiss. A small smile appeared on both of their faces before they turned back to face the human watching them in what seemed to be fear with the mix of amusement. “The funny thing about humans is that they’ll repeat their mistakes, again and again as if learning nothing.” The fog that had been acting as characters to the tale faded and turned into a figure she was all too familiar with.

 “Your father, the king had a great life despite the war that had been happening. He had a beautiful wife, a lovely daughter and a kingdom all to himself yet he was never satisfied. Greedy humans would never be satisfied.” He continued the story. “He met a young maiden visiting the area and decided to keep her as his consort despite her rejection. Thus I was born into this world. But my wings and birthmark made it quite obvious. I wasn’t completely human.”

“Give the credit, love. They were kind of right.” Bill interrupted the brunette, giving him another kiss on the forehead which got him a ‘Hush you’ in return, before giving up on floating and simply sitting on the arm of the throne.

The king rolled his eyes. “Anyways, the king was too blinded by his lust to know where the woman had come from. But she had committed suicide when I was born, no surprise there when she’d found out about my wings. According to Bill here, her name was Pyronica, one of the many elders that waited for the king’s return. When she knew I was born, she knew that her role had been finished. I’m getting out of topic.” He grunted and slapped the hand that Bill was snaking on his chest. “Well, everyone in the kingdom mistook the wings as a sign from the heavens that I was their savior or something. Ugh, it was torture.” He let out an annoyed puff of air.

Mabel raised a brow. “I don’t understand.” She tried to move her arms but gave up after a few moments. “Everyone treated you like some kind of deity; they gave you everything you want.”

“But at what cost?” Bill said sternly, serious tone and stare causing the human to feel small.

“They never gave me what I Want, Mabel. They gave me what I need.” Dipper added.

The female brunette shook her head slowly. “B-but what about the books? Those lessons? You loved every single second of those!”

“Lessons about how to fight and kill demon, books about how to subdue a demon, they get tiring especially after a hundred sessions of it.” The king held Bill’s hand, squeezing it tightly. His sharp nails bore into his skin but Bill didn’t mind the pain. “I hated fighting, hated war but it was still forced upon me. Suddenly, on my 15th birthday, all hell broke loose.”

A familiar setting arose from the fog, turning into the night Mabel had used as fuel to grow her thirst for revenge. Dipper was sitting on his bed with a novel he stole from the library when suddenly two old men kicked his door open. “There he is! Capture him!” Ford yelled and Stan grabbed the boy.

“Funny how it’s always the people we trust the most who betray us.” Dipper commented as Mabel continued to watch.

Wendy, one of the many soldiers Stan had taught himself readied her sword and placed it on his neck. A glaze of anger and betrayal filled her eyes, even though the Dipper in the fog didn’t know what was happening.

Ford opened a scroll and started reading out loud. “And in the next generations, a new Demon king shall be born. And once again, the demons will rain destruction among the lands unless a champion once again slays him.”

“What are you talking about, Grunkle Ford?!

“Don’t call me that! I am not related with some demon!” He screamed at Dipper whose terror only increased. Wendy suddenly stabbed him in the chest, body falling after Stan let go. “Leave him be, he’ll turn to ash like the rest of them.”

When the trio left, Dipper was still on the floor, sobbing. Bill appeared out of nowhere and scooped up the ice-cold body and giving it a tight hug. “Forgive me for being late, your highness.”

The darkness disappeared and was replaced by the bright room. Tears fell down Mabel’s face as she looked down in humiliation. She doesn’t want to believe in any of this ‘Dipper’s words but she knew that it would mean lying to herself. He was proof enough.

All this time, the war that she had thought she would be winning for humanity had been made due to the blindness of humans. She felt ashamed being part of that race, to the point that she can’t even call herself a ‘human’ any more.

The paralysis had long been broken and she was now on her knees, weeping when the doors swung open to reveal two old men screaming “Mabel!” at the same time. Their eyes grew wide when they saw who was on the throne. Stan let out a feral growl while Ford simply glared daggers at him. “I was wondering who the new Demon king was when we killed the old one. Tch, I knew I should have just had you beheaded.” He muttered.

Mabel’s head shot up when he heard the heartless words of her great uncle. She gripped her sword tight and suddenly charged at them. Stan used his bronze knuckles to catch the swing with his bare hands. “Fuck, I think she’s been charmed!”

“Like Hell I am!” She kicked him in the stomach and pulled her sword from the grip. “You betrayed my trust! I don’t even know who you two are anymore!” She swung her sword once more, this time aiming at Ford but once again, Stan caught it.

“What it wrong you, Mabel?”

“Mabel-sweetie, calm down. It must be some kind of spell from the Demons.”

Her anger grew. “ENOUGH!” She continued swinging at the until finally, it was Dipper who stopped the fighting.

He hugged Mabel out of the blue, she stilled and simply sobbed. “I’m sorry, Dip. I’m so sorry. If I’d only known. . .” He hushed his sibling’s words while stroking her face. A smile formed on his face, sincere and truly happy at how finally someone other than Bill understood his pain.

“It’s fine, Mabes. You didn’t know. I guess I should be sorry too. I assumed that you’d known about it and blamed you for not doing anything. I’m really sorry.”

“Let her go, Demon!” Dipper turned around to find a fireball being aimed at him.

“NO!” Mabel jumped in front of him. It went all too fast, at the same time, too slow. Dipper kneeled and hugged the body of his dead sibling. He didn’t know when he had started crying.

Bill kneeled next to him, hands on the shoulders of his mate. His eyes followed the two old men who ran a long time ago, probably due to the guilt of killing their grandniece. The mind demons sighs. By now, they must be cursing Dipper for making them kill Mabel. “Humans never learn.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a thesis defense this Saturday so I won't be able to post any new chapters to all my stories since I have to finish my Manuscript and make a prezi presentation by tomorrow since tomorrow's the deadline, finish the experimentation by friday which involves tons of paperwork and money spending (RIP me)
> 
> The things I do to pass Junior High TT-TT


	14. Times Lost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I ain't dead yet XD

The crowd was silent as the tall man took the mike from a crying female brunette. She exited the platform and sat next to her girlfriend who soothed her with words of love and comfort. Sniffles and hiccups could be heard once in a while as the silence continued. The man with the mike took a glance at the coffin below and wore a pained grin.

“We are all gathered here today.” He jumps down the platform and approaches the wooden box. “Because SOMEBODY couldn’t stand the thought of losing to me again and decided to go first. I mean, is it so bad to actually TRY to live a little longer than your lover?” He lets out a dry chuckle.

The few people in the crowd who truly knew the man’s personality gave a stiff laugh while the rest glared. They found the joke in appropriate in such a dark event but the friends of the man knew better.

“Well, I don’t blame him. If he were the one in my shoes, he wouldn’t be able to get his act together. He always was a crybaby even though he denies it.” A few gives another stiff laugh while others scowled. The man held the mike down for a second to place a hand on top of the closed coffin, a pitiful smile on his face.

He blinks away the wetness that was starting to form in his lids and looks up again as if the tears were none-existent. Based on how the crowd looked, no one saw him almost shed a tear. His signature grin forms because of that.

“Never did like the idea of becoming second. Yet here I am, still alive while my beloved is about to be buried six feet the Earth.” A sob from one of the people stops him from his speech and he noticed it was from the mother of the dead man in the coffin. The father glared at him as he tried to console his wife. The man gave him a smile, smaller than his usual smirk and filled with pain though only few could see it.

The man knew how his lover’s parents never accepted their relationship, to the point that they'd throw the invitation of their wedding in the bin if it was given to them. Though, their siblings would come, both accepting and happy for them. That was enough and right now, both of those siblings were weeping in sorrow at the loss of a friend and a family.

The man took in a deep breath and raised the mike to his lips. He clears his throat and licks his dry lips, unsure of what to say next. “I’m not a man to ask for forgiveness, my pride is too big for that but. . . “

He moved away from the back of the coffin and moved to the front, walked a few feet away then did the unthinkable. He bowed. “I can’t cry. I promised not to. I promised to him when the day came that he went first, I wouldn’t weep pathetically like that people in cheesy tragedy movies we loved to watch and laugh about. We promised to each other that we wouldn’t be some depressed shit that couldn’t function properly because the love of our life died. I promised him that even if the world made it so that he went first and left me in this world for years to come, that I wouldn’t weep for what could have been but smile of what had been. I promised him I’d continue to smile, to joke around, to be the same asshole who laughed about everything morbid that he fell in love with. He MADE me promise to not change no matter what happened. He MADE me promise to stay happy and laugh about everything. He MADE it so that even if I should be mourning his death right now that I would joke around how he left first and would wait for years just so that we could meet again the afterlife, IF there was such a thing. He MADE it so that even though I just want to tear my heart out and follow him after I became alone that I couldn’t. He MADE sure that I would be numb when the time came that he left and I stayed. He MADE sure that I’d be continuing a legacy we created for the both of us, even if that meant that I would be the only one to finish it.”

 

Everyone held their breath as the man rose from his bowing posture. Eyes now red as tears streamed down like waterfalls but the grin still unchanging. “But I can’t.” He hiccups. “Bill Cipher, the golden demon who cared for nothing but money and himself is a man of his word but right now, in this moment, let this man of stone show weakness.” He covers his eyes with his gloved hand, staining the white silk with salty tears.

He turns his back to the crowd and moves back to the coffin, hugging it as if the person inside was still breathing. “I’m sorry, Dipper. I’m breaking my promise to you. I can’t smile at a time like this, not when you left me alone like this.”

Bill started bawling, not giving a care at the baffled crowd, not even at the media who found a way to sneak past the guards. The demon that everyone thought was emotionless and cared for no one but himself; that fooled a young teen into falling for him; that manipulated the people around him to make them loyal only to him, was now showing signs of his great loss. The people who gave stiff laughs before approached the weeping figure.

Mabel patted his back and handed him a tissue. “It’s fine, Bill. Dipper understands, he always does. It was a shitty move trying to make you not mourn for him anyways. He should know better after all, he of all people knew how much you loved him.”

“Yeah dude, lighten up.” Wendy patted his back. “No one blames you for not being strong.”

Bill looks up at the small crowd that gathered around him. Wendy had a smile on but her red-stained eyes were anything but happy. Mable was forcing a grin but her tears continued to flow. Will was out right weeping. Soos was holding Melody’s hand tighter while his wife affectionately rubbed her swelling stomach. Robbie and the gang ware silent as they wore frowns. Stan and Ford couldn’t hide their sadness despite their poker faces; Bill knew they cried behind closed doors. Pacifica consoled Mabel and wore a neutral face but the streaks of mascara down her lids told another story.

The others who didn’t stand but knew Bill’s situation, only gave him a soft sad smile.

The blonde man looked at the coffin again and gave a soft smile as he mumbled to himself. “We really do have great friends, few but really great friends.” And as if in agreement to this, Bill felt a soft breeze pass his ear and a familiar voice whispering ‘We do.’

 

 

 

Bill stayed in the same spot even after hours since the others left. He watched as the coffin was lowered to the hole and flowers were thrown down with it. Today was the last time Bill would ever see his lover’s face, other than in pictures of what had been. He couldn’t deny that Dipper looked at peace, eyes closed and lips in a soft smile.

It was hard to wake up one morning to see his beloved brunette without a heartbeat. The blonde man knew that it would happen one day but not on their 3rd anniversary, not when Dipper finally turned 18, not when Bill was about to propose.

The young teen was weak since birth, had a weak heart and even weaker stamina. They met in one of Bill’s charity fund raising parties. Dipper was in the garden in the back of the hospital on a wheelchair, away from the ruckus inside as people chattered and patients roamed freely. It was pure chance that they met but neither of them regretted it.

Even if their love story ended in a tragedy, neither of them regretted it. Dipper told Bill, the night before he was found dead, that he was the happiest man in the world for meeting him. It was a total heartbreak when the following sunrise, that happiness faded. It was an even bigger regret that Bill didn’t find enough courage to propose that night. Now, here he was, standing in front of a lump on the dirt while holding a small box that should have brought him happiness but now, only reminded him of his regrets.

Bill kneeled down and traced the engraved markings on the marble stone, a name he’d said thousands, millions of times in the small time span of 3 years. It was agony seeing it marked on a grave. But nothing could be changed once it was written in stone; Bill of all people knew that. But the blonde man was thankful for Dipper’s twin, she was always full of surprises but this had to be one of the best.

As the sky darkened, he knew that it was time to leave even if he didn’t want to. Dipper would get angry at him if he got a cold because he stayed out for too long.

He placed the small box on top of the grave. The ring might have not been worn but looking at the name engraved on stone, it didn’t need to be worn. Bill mumbles an ‘I love you’ before giving one final glance at the grave stone, a small smile on.

****

**_Here lies, Mason ‘Dipper’ Cipher-Pines_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things have been . . . . Eventful to say the least. The past couple of weeks had my schedule piling up. 
> 
> So lets start with how it started. SO its my final year in junior high so I wanted to spice things up a bit by joining as much events in school possible. May not have been the best choice of action. 2 Weeks ago, school work, club activities and extra curricular activities piled up and I got allergies from too much stress (I don't know how, that's just what the doctor told me). So I got bedridden for five days. Then I immediately had to join a workshop for journalism since there was an upcoming contest. I was about to post a chapter last week for Rules and Punishment but my laptop's charger broke and since my laptop can't work without a charger, I can't use it for now. Anyways, I'm also catching up to my CAT activities since ranking is finally finished but Cadet training and Plebo training is still on going, not to mention we haven't done our culminating yet due to school activities (Spanish day, MathSci day, Language Month, and many more) ruining our plans. Then more school work piled up like group activities that require outputs, term papers, creating surveys(for our thesis), not to mention the thesis itself!, quizzes etc. Then we have another journalism contest on Thurs-Sat and workshops and practice will be occupying me for the rest of the week. 
> 
> Long Story short, these past 2-3 weeks has been VERY eventful. Sorry I couldn't update sooner. I'm still trying to earn money for a new charger. For now, mom let me use her laptop.


	15. I believe the world is now ashes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hundreds of years have passed since Weirdmageddon. 
> 
> Bill decided ruling only one dimension was a bore, so he decided to rule more and even assigned others to rule the other dimensions he's conquered (though mostly, it was Dipper ruling it but he can't do everything at once). So Mewberty Star was still ruling Mewi, the Nightmare realm was given to Tom and so on so forth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part two of the I believe the world is burning to the ground (Is that what I named that chapter? I forgot.)

Dipper couldn’t help the bored sigh that escaped his lips as he stopped solving the infinite sided rubix cube for the fifth time today. It’s not like he had nothing to do, the universe was his limit (well, multiverse to be exact). But another dimension hopping invasion sounded way too lame at this point, after all, ever since they conquered his universe, Dimension Invasion was the only thing they’ve been doing. Bill loved the thrill of it but Dipper’s amusement had been lost in the sea of screams and blood that he saw every day. The mind demon saw this and allowed Dipper to actually roam around the multiverse without him next to the brunette.

Though even dimension hopping had its limits and in the end, the demon’s beloved had gotten bored which was how he ended up back in the Fearamid, sitting on the empty throne with nothing to do and completely bored out of his broken mind.

A portal from another dimension opened and a flaming carriage came out. Dipper was surprised at this and immediately jumped to his feet, blue flames coming out of his hands. Though he relaxed the moment he saw who came floating out of the coach, a grin on his face. “You had me freaked out there for a sec.”

“Should I be honored that I managed to get the Empress on his defensive?” The younger brunette flapped his wings and approached the male on the throne. “You seem to have taken a liking to your role after hundreds of years, huh?”

“I could say the same for you, Marco. What’s with the get-up? You weren’t wearing a mask or sombrero last time I saw you.” Dipper pointed at his face, indicating the mask on his friend’s face.

Marco shrugged as he lowered himself on one of the arms of the throne. “Had an upgrade, you can say. After all, demons on the nightmare realm won’t accept a weak human as a queen.” Marco flicked wrist while Dipper gave a short nod.

“Tell me about it. At least all you’re ruling is one realm. I’m in charge of the one’s Bill already enslaved until he’s satisfied with the dimensions he’d conquered.” Dipper slumped down the throne and placed a hand on the seat to trace the stone people that were used to make the furniture. He placed his feet on the other arm of the throne. “I can’t even remember how I lived when I was still human.”

Marco fixed his sombrero before looking at the shadow figure that’s been forming in the corner, a small smirk on his face as he nudged the older brunette. “Looks like we’ve got a guest.” He points at the direction of dark corner.

The horns that were formed already indicated who the person was. Dipper let out a chuckle as he stood up the throne. Marco floated up as well, using his wings to follow the demon in front of him. They stopped, the winged demon lowering himself to the floor as they faced the taller figure that looked down with blue-yellow irises at them.

“It’s been a while hasn’t it, Wirt?” The suited demon said patting the back of the newly arrived guest. The younger male floated a few inches up to grab the horned demon’s neck with one arm as he chuckled.

“The gangs back together!” Marco let out an excited hoot and started punched upwards.

“It truly has been a while. A few years if my memory serves correct.” Wirt said, removing the shadows that was wrapped around his body and revealing himself wearing his usual attire, the lantern in hand and Edelwood horns on his head.

“A decade.” Dipper corrected. “But who cares! Let’s party!”

Wirt gave out a smile while Marco still bore a grin. When Dipper mentions partying, it’s basically visiting their old friends that are still alive along with other friends that they’ve met on some occasion. Their first stop was Mewni, meeting Queen Star who’ve changed the dimension greatly to fit her style. Next, they went to visit Mabel who was still on her bubble, still partying without any knowledge that the Earth they once lived in was now gone (as much as Dipper hated to admit it, he still loved Mabel that was why he couldn’t kill her despite her betrayal).

Wirt won’t admit it but he shed a tear as the trio visited Greg’s grave then went to the see his little brother’s great great grand children with their own family in one of the more peaceful dimensions. They passed by Finn the Ice Prince’s dimension and admired the frozen wonderland. Their mind broken friend was talking to his frozen family when they got there and rather than disturb him, they decided to just go sight-seeing. For the hell of it, they even went to see Morty and despite the guy getting older, he still annoys the trio greatly.

They also found time to see how Steven Diamond was fairing in his version of Earth, not surprised to see how he and Connie got together over the years. As they got ready to meet with Dream Bubble John and Dave, a portal was cut in front of them and the king of the nightmare realm came out, pink flames covering his arms. “Marco! Where have you been all afternoon?!”

“Uh oh, Hubby Alert.” Dipper whispered at the winged demon’s direction before he and Wirt backed a few feet away at the approaching demon.

“Uh, Hi there Tom!” Marco gave a nervous wave and flapped his way to his mate’s side. “I was just hanging out with Dipper and Wirt. It’s rare for the Bad End Friends to get together after all.”

Tom wasn’t amused. He still wore a glare that was directed at the duo acting nonchalant behind the younger brunette. When the Spanish boy saw this, he sighed and pinched the angry demons cheeks. “Ow, what was that for!?”

Marco rolled his eyes and gave him a kiss on the cheeks. “Stop your sulking. You have me for the rest of the evening after all, including night and the rest of my eternal life.”

Dipper and Wirt let out a scoff at the public display of affection their friend was showing and to their surprise; Tom didn’t throw a fireball their way because of it. Though, it was probably because he too busy dragging the winged demon back to the flaming coach that came out of nowhere, a blush on his face and eager to get home.

When the flaming carriage left, the two demons that were left behind looked at each other and grimaced. “I may have the knowledge of the entire multiverse but I would prefer not knowing about what those two are going do next.” The suited brunette said as he pretended to fix the ribbon on his collar.

“Ditto.” The horned male replied after clearing his throat. He looked up and saw the how the sky was a beautiful shade of scarlet. Truly, the Earth in Steven’s dimension was so different from the Earth in their dimension now. “It’s about time I leave. Beast would be furious if he found out how long I’ve been away from his territory.”

Dipper blew a raspberry and let out a ‘boo’ as he crossed his arms. “Your mates are no fun.”

When he saw his friend sulking, Wirt chuckled and ruffled the other brunette’s hair. “Just because our mates are giving their full attention to us doesn’t mean that you have to be jealous.” Dipper continued to avoid the taller male’s eyes and this made the horned demon chuckle. “I’ll see you again, Dipper. Get back home safely.”

The suited male continued to stay in the same position even as his friend disappeared on the shadows below him.

Wirt was right though. Dipper was sulking because Bill hasn’t been paying attention to him. He was always too busy killing or torturing people or conquering dimension. The demon sighed and snapped his fingers. The Fearamind was as quiet as he left it. He got lazy walking and simply floated back to his throne. He used his powers to collect the forgotten infinite sided rubix cube on the floor before continuing to solve it.

Once again, he was bored. Everyone was busy with their own business and his mate wasn’t paying attention to him. In annoyance, he threw the cube at the wall and watched as it’s infinite pieces exploded on impact.

There was nothing to do. He slumped down the throne and gave out another sigh.

“It seems that my Empress is lacking in affection.”

A voice whispered on Dipper’s ear. The brunette stood up immediately and looked at the floating figure behind him. A smile was immediately on his face as he put his arms around his mate’s neck. “Took you long enough to notice, you fucking triangle.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there! Once again, long time no update!
> 
> I swear, I have a curse on me or something!! Two days after I updated before, I got a fever with the temperature of 40 degrees Celsius! Can you believe it?! Then when I thought it couldn't get worse, I got a nose bleed out of no where! Damn, got me confined in the hospital for a week or so. Then immediately after I got released, a storm entered our country!! And wouldn't you know it, the day that storm left the country, another one is entering! Yup, we have another typhoon heading our way! So my family is prepping and all that stuff. Also, I think this laptop's about to break as well (#CarelessAsFuck, which is why I still don't have a phone XP) Anyways, I'm writing an update when I get inspiration since, I forgot about my plot again when I was confined (I blame the needles). 
> 
> Anyways, expect an update in Rules and Punishments soon!
> 
> PS John and Dave are from Homestuck. They aren't from the Bad End Friends AU but I wanted to put them there anyways.


	16. Ignorance and Sacrifice Pt. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what I'm doing, I swear.

Prom was a magical night for seniors in Gravity Fall University. It was the one night where boys can find courage to ask their dream girl out and finally confess their love, the girls to get a chance to dance with their dream boy and find that special connection they wish to find with him. It was supposed to be where everyone’s hopes and dreams gets reciprocated and where their happily ever after starts.

But for Dipper Pines, it was something else.

He watched as his twin gives him one final hug of the night before running past the arch way to search for her date in the crowds. It was tradition usually for the guy to bring a limo to pick up the girl before taking them to prom but Mabel declined it to spend the travel with her brother. Dipper didn’t mind of course and her date knew how close the twins were so he accepted. He was also Dipper’s best friend so he knew that Mabel was in good hands.

The brunette passed by people dancing, chatting and laughing about things he didn’t care about. Unlike some people, Dipper didn’t ask the one he liked to prom though he applauded those who found the courage. He even saw Grenda with the foreign exchange student waltzing despite the music being hip-hop. He didn’t have the courage, not the heart to though, was the correct term.

He stayed near the punch table as he watched others in the dance floor, until finally his eyes laid on a very familiar figure. Bill Cipher was popular, everyone knew him and everyone wanted him. He was the type of guy that would cause a crowd to form if he stayed in one place for 5 seconds.

Dipper was just your everyday nerd who’s a sucker for the supernatural. He’d spend hours in the library, reading a thick book down to its bibliography. Why would the school’s hottest, most popular boy want anything to do with him?

But apparently, he did. It took one debate session in language class about supernatural, whether there’s a possibility they exist or not. Dipper was on the affirmative side while Bill was on the negative. He though was confident in winning this. He had evidences, videos, pictures and even articles ready just to prove his point in the debate. Supernaturals were his forte, not to mention his obsession.

Surprisingly, Bill put up a good fight but not enough to win, of course. Seemingly impressed with his ability to find loopholes and give out facts, the blonde started attaching himself to Dipper. It was as if all the brunette’s dreams came true.

Bill was an asshole though but he found it tolerable, amusing even. It made everyday interesting and took away the boring feeling he had every time he had to spend his breaks alone. Majority of his classes were with the blonde as well, they’d pass messages behind the teacher’s back and share notes. The popular boy was surprisingly knowledgeable.

They were inseparable, some joke around about how he and Bill looked as if we were dating. He would blush while the blonde would continue teasing him. Those were the good old Junior days. But now they were seniors and all Bill could talk about was girls, girls and more girls. Compared to the jocks who’d talk about who’s hottest or who gives a better head, Dipper found Bill’s babbling more enjoyable.

Everyone thought that they were together. Sure, Bill still dated but in the end when they broke up, it was Dipper who’d comfort him. So when the semesters pass and prom approaches, Dipper was looking for courage to actually ask Bill out when suddenly;

“What? Cou-could you repeat that?” He asks, eyes still wide in disbelief.

Bill has to be joking, this wasn’t happening. How could Dipper believe it, after all, for all these years he’d never expect that this was how Bill felt towards him.

“I need you to help me hook up with Mabel.”

Nothing

That’s what Bill felt towards Dipper

Nothing

He was just somebody convenient to be with and it hurt. It hurt a lot to see them now, happily dancing in the middle of the room. All eyes were on them, including Dipper’s as they spun around until the final song for the night was played.

Dipper told Candy who was passing by to get a drink to tell Mabel he went ahead.

Tonight wasn’t some magical night that made Dipper’s dreams come true. It was a night that crushed his very last strand of hope. Tomorrow, he’ll act like it doesn’t hurt. He’ll still laugh with Mabel and her jokes. He’ll still hit Bill because of his annoying puns. He’ll endure the pain for a few more weeks. After all, Senior year was about to end. When it does end, so will Dipper’s fairy tale, his very tragic tale.

And when this school year ends, he’ll move far away, study far away, live far away. Till the pain disappear, he’ll disappear in Mabel’s life. The life she’ll be spending with the one she’s been infatuating since freshman days, the life she’ll be spending with the one Dipper let go.

The life that’ll be spent with Bill Cipher.


	17. I believe worlds come from ashes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EXAMS ARE HERE!!!!!!!!!! (TToTT)

Dipper looked human but he wasn’t, not after he was turned. Hundreds of years may have passed, he would still use his powers to visit the day he let out weirdmageddon to the world. HIS world.

The suited demon looked above him to see the Fearamind, free of its many modifications and future improvements. There still wasn’t a hole on the side, meaning that it was still a few minutes before Teeth would pick him up from the Shack and take him to Bill’s side. It was still the moment when he laughed at how gullible his family had been, thinking he was just a child who couldn’t do anything.

But yet, years and years later, here he was. He ruled over countless of realms, controlled an army and did whatever he pleased. He was respected, appreciated, adored, praised, everything his family never did.  He was the Empress of the Multiverse, could end all life by a single word to his husband.

The brunette walked down the streets as people screamed, running away from the Weirdness Bubbles. Demons were chasing after the few who were running for their lives, ultimately failing as they trip and get dragged to a demon’s mouth or mouths.

Many of these were people he knew, people he once thought were different but they weren’t. They wanted a Dipper who would help without anything in return and use him to act for them. He was sick of it. So sick of it that in fact, he would always smile as he walked the same direction the crowd was running to.

Eye bats were everywhere, people were running for their loves, weirdness and misery ruled the place even the sky was a sea of flames and turmoil, and soon when the barrier gets broken by him of the past, so will the world. A small sick chuckle came out of him as he thought of the things he did before turning. Human meat was truly a delicacy. Blood mixed with alcohol was divine. Torturing was enjoyable. And hunting and butchering live humans was a thrill.

Bill joined him in those times, loved how his mate was as blood-crazed as he was. He was still a human yet he acted worse than half of the demons he knew and that was saying something – he knew a LOT of demons. But once again, that same demon was away in one of his business and left him alone.

Marco was doing who knows what and Wirt was in who knows where.

Once again, he was left in the Fearamind alone, with only guards and servants to keep him company as well as some human slaves. Chess with another dimension him always ended in a stalement, books were too predictable at this point, games were easy as breathing since computers were basically artificial minds and he had mind powers like Bill.

Life as a powerful immortal being was boring, infuriating . . . admittedly, lonely and even, mind corrupting. Immortality is not as sugar coated as others make it seem though it didn’t affect Dipper as much as he thought it should. He didn’t care he watched his parent die while trying to outrun Pyronica – He asked her personally to kill them after all. He didn’t flinch as Wendy screamed as 8-ball used his claws to rip her guts slowly out of her open chest. He didn’t blink as Pacifica called him a heartless monster but later begged and kneeled down to him to stop Keyhole from torturing her.

They all saw how much he changed but he didn’t change. He’d been that way since the first day. The only Dipper they had acknowledged was the one who was always suffering and sacrificing. They didn’t want anyone selfish and spoiled, who always looked for praise and compliments. No, they wanted someone who’d do anything they wanted without them needing to say it or repay him for it.

It caused another ripple of laughter from the Empress. In the middle of the street, he looked crazed in more ways than one. A human who gave up escaping was easy prey and one as skinny and attractive as the one in front of the large mutant monster was worth some fun.

When a hand grabbed Dipper’s arm, the first thing his instinct made him do was pull away. Apparently, normal strength wasn’t enough to get his arm back from the horse-faced demon that caught him. “Let go.” He growled out, clear venom dripping out.

“Feisty little one, aren’t you?” The monster cooed, lowering his face to see the human eye to eye. “But you’ll be losing that fire soon, sugar.”

The brunette shuddered in disgust as he was dragged into one of the ruined buildings and pushed to one of the remaining standing walls. Another growl emits from him, a final warning to demon didn’t take. He was a powerful being, more powerful than this lowlife could ever be. He shouldn’t be belittled by a weakling such as this.

Anger spread through him as he felt his pride get attacked.

The demon approached the human, licking his lips as dirty thoughts filled his mind. The things he’d do to him to satisfy his own hunger, in more ways than one. After he’s sated from his lust, the used boy would make a fine snack to get back some energy.

“Get the fuck away.” Dipper glared at the Demon and got surprised as his clear show of dominance didn’t make the latter flinch or follow his orders. It was weird, after all, servant in the Fearamind would . . . Right, he went to the past where he wasn’t an Empress yet and his influence hasn’t spread to his subjects.

He was slammed to the wall again by those claws and the brunette growled. “Just accept your fate, little one. It’ll make things easier.” The demons tried to coo again.

Dipper has had enough. His eyes glowed black as he pushed away the demon with just that pure pressure of the release of his limiter. With the limiter on, Bill of this time wouldn’t feel his presence but that didn’t matter anymore. He was pissed and this demon needed to die.

The horse-faced mutant could only stare wide-eyed at the approaching human- no, monster. Demon. “W-what are you?” He stuttered and shivered as a wicked grin came out of nowhere.

“I am someone you wished you’d never got involved with. I am Di-“ He stopped himself. People might find out who he was. There a Dipper Pines in this time, still weak and powerless that could be endangered when they saw what he could become in the future. Future Baby wasn’t Bill’s only enemy, they encountered more in the future.

The brunette took a moment to think before grinning again. “I am Alcor, the dreambender. You’re rudeness won’t be forgiven and right now.” He smiled so wide that it showed off his sharp canines. “I will distort your reality and make sure you feel the proper punishment of insulting me.”

“Damn Pinetree, if I knew you’d grow to be tall, dark and psychopathic like that, I would have offered our deal the day you came to Gravity Falls.”

Dipper turned around to find the past-Bill looking at him, still in his Triangle form. The brunette rolled his Iris-less eyes, still black in rage. He fully released his limiter, revealing the long black wings that pointed downwards as it was unused. The top hat he usually preferred off was now floating in his head and he fixed his bow and dusted himself off before finally looking at the Mind demon. “Bill. I was hoping you won’t find me while I was having my fun in the timelines.”

It was Bill’s turn to roll his eye. “Kid, I’m a powerful immortal being too. Boredom sucks and mischief is fun. Believe me, Chaos helps take away some of the boredom.” The triangle  demon continued his rambling and story-telling as the brunette only stared without a care. Finally realizing this was getting now where, he stops and observes the future-demon. “You’re sulking.”

“Huh?”

“Dipper, you’re sulking. You may be from the future but your sulking habits are still the same.” Bill said in a matter-of-factly kind of way. Dipper was tired of being told he was sulking, he wasn’t. Even if he was, he wouldn’t admit it anyways. Not to Bill of the future, not to Bill of the past and not to anyone else in the world. “Tell me what’s wrong, Pine tree. Did my future-self do something?”

The brunette continues to be silent the triangle demon presses on, trying to annoy the answer out of him until finally, he couldn’t anymore of the poking or the prying. “Fine! Yes, I am sulking now leave me alone!”

“Tell what’s wrong, Pine tree.”

Dipper sighs and crosses his arms. “It’s just . . . “ He turns his head away from the other’s gaze. “You’re always busy, always away from the Fearamind, always leaving me alone. It’s lonely and I hate it.” Another thing Dipper hated though was showing weakness, and this counted as one. But this was Bill, past or not, it was Bill.

The hug was unexpected but not denied. It helped the younger demon to lessen his sulking. “Kid, if I know something about me, it’s that I’m doing what I’m doing for you. You changed me, badly. I am not supposed to be this mushy with people yet here you are, playing with me like I’m your toy.”

They stayed that way for a while longer, a comfortable silence between them. Bill was the one who releases him. “I better go, my own Pine tree must be off to mischief again.”

Dipper grinned as he remembered how much trouble he gave Bill as a human. “Pretty sure at this time, my younger self is with Marco, causing trouble in the Shack where some people and supernatural being were taking refuge. Better run though, Stan could easily pretend I wasn’t related to him when I cam marching in to kill them.”

Bill nodded and snapped his fingers, opening a portal behind him. He was about to enter but he took one look behind before saying. “Remember Dipper, he must have reasons.”

“I know he does.” _That’s why it’s annoying._ He never tell him the reasons, as if he was untrustworthy. It hurt and despite searching for him and finding out what he’s been up to was as easy as pie, he wanted Bill to be the one to tell him.

He heard something crash. Dipper searched the source of the sound and found the demon trying to escape.  “Where do you think you are going?”

 

 

Bill came back to the fearamind with the determination to make up for the lost time with his empress. It was empty when he got there though but only for a moment. Dipper appeared with a snap of his fingers. Blood covered majority of his body and some chunks of meat were hanging in some parts of his clothing.

He was surprised when he saw that his husband has actually come home after so long and came running to give him a hug. Bill expected his mate to sulk again but it seemed like something actually good happened for a change. “I missed you.” The brunette muttered while his face was on the chest of the other.

“Me too. I’m sorry I took so long.”

Dipper looked up at those irises that alternated from blue to gold. “You did.” He grinned. “But you came back and that’s what matters.” He gave him a small peck on the lips before hugging him again.

“I love you, my Pine tree.” Dipper mumbled a ‘mm’ in reply, Bill petted his hair. “Preparations were taking forever to finish.”

The brunette looked up once again, eyes full of question. “Preparations for what?”

Bill grinned, moved Dipper’s bangs to reveal his birthmark before giving it a kiss. “Our hundred millennia wedding, of course.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to post before my birthday ended XD Consider this my treat for you guys.
> 
> By the way, Dipper and Bill are already married. The millennia seeing Bill is referring to is like the golden anniversary for humans, but for demons.


	18. The World Before Ashes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Exams are over!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Another coughing fit came over Dipper as more black sludge came dripping out his gapping mouth. The agony and suffering that a human goes through during Transcendence is unbearable, some even die due to shock, heart attack, internal bleeding or stroke. Basically, some prefer staying human than going through the pain.

 

It was a gamble, a 80-20 chance in immortality and Bill wasn't the one who agreed to it. Hell, he denied it with all his might. After all, if his Pine Tree wanted to be immortal, he could just bind the human to his own lifeline and make him young forever.

 

But it wasn't the immortaility he was after. Four years ago, he unleashed weirdmageddon to his universe and caused chaos to be free of its prison. He was sick and tired of the human slaves, beings below his standings, looking at him with disdain and envy. It was as if Dipper wasn't to rule, like they were the ones who deserved freedom and authority.

 

The brunette also knew, the demons thought the same way. Though they'd rather keep it to themselves than face the anger of their leader.

 

Dipper was sick and tired of being belittled and talked-about, as if he didn't notice some female demons literally, talking behind his back about how Bill was better with them and should just get rid of him already.

 

Immortality was nothing compared to what he'd gain. 

 

Dipper Pines would gain Power. He didn't know what demon he'd become but, he didn't care. Any power was useful and the young man would wield it like he was a God. He'd master his powers, prove everyone and make them kneel. He wasn't weak, wasn't useless, wasn't soft. 

 

The pain was worth bearing if it meant making those pitiful, judging eyes look down in submission. He'll make them all pay, make them see what he really is made of.

 

 

A loud scream erupted from the brunette as he felt his chest burn. It was like a fire was melting him from the inside-out as cold pin-pricks covered his heart, it was as if it was frozen solid. He pulled at the chains binding him to the wall, clawing the floor to attempt crawling. 

 

It hurt

 

It hurt so bad

 

But Wirt was able to transcend. So did Marco. They wen through this pain; owned it;  used it; made it so that even faced with the most dreadful experience, they'll simply laugh it of and say "This is like getting bitten by an ant." Dipper won't lose.

 

Wirt lost his Empathy during the conversion. Beast had no complaints about it, in fact, it was the reason why Wirt no longer cares that Edelwood was made of Souls and that he was cutting them down for oil. He lost the ability to care. But apparently, not the ability to love his mate.

 

When Marco transcended, he remembered how the spanish boy described it. How horrid it was to feel every second as your eyes were gouged out of its sockets. His sight was taken from him.

 

Everyone who goes through transcendence gets something - even someone - taken from them. It was always random things of either no importance or meant the world to the owner. 

 

Dipper was in the final stage of his trancendence. The pain was subsiding and The human's heart started to slow down its fast beating. The excruciating agony had temporarily calmed into nothing but a dull ache and migraine.

 

After a few seconds, the brunette finally stopped focusing on the pain as Coherent thoughts came into his mind. Fear coiled inside his stomach as he wondered about the possibilities of things that could be taken from him.

 

Dipper may have lost faith in humanity, he still was a human though. And that's when he felt something that stabbed him through the chest - like a clawed hand went inside him. It grabbed something it shouldn't and forcibly pulled it put.

 

The chains were stretched to the limit, bolts getting torn off as it could no longer hold downthe force pulling the human. A scream was all Dipper could remember before blacking out. A scream which came from him.

 

 

 

 

Bill was worried about Dipper. A week has passed and by now, the Transcendence must be finished. But the question was whether his mate had survived.

 

He tried to change his mind, see reason but Dipper was stubborn. It was one of the reasons he fell for the human.

 

Slowly, he opened the door to the dungeon. His eyes widened at he stared at the unconscious figure in front of him.

 

Being a mind demon had tons of perks and through these perks he noticed two things when he saw his mate.

 

1.) Dipper has succesfully transcended into a demon. A MIND demon even, just like him. It should have brought Bill happiness but it was overpowered by when he found out what the brunette lost.

 

2.) In exchange for becoming a demon, Dipper sacrificed something he despised. His Humanity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried making a fanart of this story by the way.
> 
> Check it out if you want:  
> https://m.facebook.com/photo.php?fbid=1000019363475728&id=100004030208857&set=a.1000019386809059.1073741826.100004030208857&source=48
> 
> Fun fact: I was drawing that rather than focusing on answering my test. Basically, I was drawing in the middle of exams (=3=)
> 
>  
> 
> I made a slight twist on how Marco became a demon. In the previous chapter, it's mentioned how Marco was wearing any masks since he and Dipper last met. Basically my headcanon is like this; Marco exchanged his sight to become a demon. He wore a blindfold made of bandages for the first few years before Tom finally gets Bill to agree making Marco a mask to allow him to see through the eyes of the mask. The making of the cursed mask took a long time, until near the time of the previous chapter. So now, Marco can see again.


	19. I believe the World is gone

The dimension was nothing but chaos and ruins by the seventh day Bill Cipher came to overrule it. Originally, it was ruled by people who had a corrupted sense of justice so in the mind demon's opinion, he did the place a favor.

  
His fellow demons finished the job, killing and enslaving the remaining humans and stopping any rebellion from forming. He stayed near the rip in the sky, simply watching and waiting for anything entertaining to happen.

The ex-rulers had been dealt with. They were beheaded in live television as an example and after that, all hell broke loose. Humans were such weak things.

  
In the forest near the city, Bill saw a familiar silhouette observing him. With a malicious grin in his face, he snaps his fingers to teleport to the Beast.

  
"Bill." Beast greeted, no enthusiasm whatsoever.

  
"Beast." The mind demon mocked his monotone voice.

  
The figure hiding in the shadows of trees looked around, flames danced higher than skyscrapers as they burned whatever was in their way, no birds flew in the now forever scarlet sky and screams were the only thing to be heard for miles away. Beast looked back at Bill, blue-yelloe irises staring at his very core. "You've changed greatly in such a short amount of time, Cipher." 

 

Bill was still grinned but the end of his lips twitched. " I don't know what you're talking about here, old man." He turns to leave, ready to float up again to his previous position. "If that's all you want to say, I'm leaving."

 

"That human has changed you greatly." With that, the blonde demon stopped in his tracks. "You thought of nothing but chaos before. You wanted nothing more than the destruction of universes, of galaxies. Yet look at yourself, you've gone soft. For a human who's not even a human anymore. He is a bad influence on you Bill. Always had been ever since he went through Tran-"

 

"Enough!" Bill said in all his fury. He was consumed by his flames, now red from anger. His skin was as black as shadows and his eye was as red as blood. "You cannot talk about my Pinetree like that. My empress can do what he wants and what he wills will always come true. His power dominates ev-"

 

"That's just it, Cipher!" Beast interrupts. "He dominates everything with his powers. He stands above others, including you!"

 

They grow silent. Both wanting to speak of their opinion so badly but neither have a way to properly phrase it. Finally, it was the older of the two who broke the stiff silence. "Bill, that boy has become a menace ever since he turned. Even you can't deny that fact. His magical potential was already too much as a human but as a demon, I can't beat him and that means you can either."

 

Another silence fell upon them before a fit of laughter came out from Bill. The mind demon changed back to his regular appearance as he finally realized what this all was about. "Fuck me! I can't believe what I'm hearing!" He turns to face beast, shit-eating grin on. "Old beasty is scared of my mate!"

 

"You are misinterpretting me, Cipher."

 

"Oh this is Gold! The ruler of the Unknown and Demon older than the multiverse itself is scared of a new blood who hardly has master of his full potential." He gives off another wave of laughter. 

 

Beast growls. "Listen to me, Cipher."

 

"No, you listen to me." Bill said in a stern and demanding voice. "You and I used to be equals but that was when I was still one of your stupid creations with limits, when I was a still demon you banished to the Nightmare realm. But now. . ." he chuckles. "Now, I am a God! I am above you and everything else."

 

Bill continues to float to the sky, leaving beast to himself. Pine tree was waiting for him at the Fearamind, he always was. Maybe it was about time to visit his beloved for more than a day or two. After all, he colloected everything that he needed for his surprise.

 

"You will regret this." Beast muttered before disappearing into the shadows.


	20. Destiny Sucks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to try writing an omegaverse, then it got mixed with a twist of segregation falls, fight falls and other multiple fandoms.

Dipper couldn’t believe it when his Grunkle Stan admitted that he had a twin sister, an ALPHA twin sister. Ever since his parents died when he was little, the conman Stanley Pines took care of him, settling down in the middle of nowhere, forgetting his past and creating the Mystery Shack to support him.

 

“So let me get this straight,” Marco places his hands under his chin and stared intently unto Dipper’s eyes. “You have a twin sister that is being taken care of by your great uncle’s twin brother and both of you will transfer to the High school in the next city, which is 30 minutes away by bus,  after graduating Junior high next week so that you could finally meet.”

 

The older brunette was surprised that he was able to say that in one breath. “Yup, that’s basically it.”

 

“Your twin is a female ALPHA?” Wirt questioned, face dumb-founded, “What are the odds?”

 

“I know, right?” Star slams both her hand in the table, shaking all the half-emptied trays, “A female alpha is like so rare. Male omegas are even rarer. But, for twins to be born as a male omega AND a female alpha? Wow, that’s like hitting the genetic pool lottery.”

 

Dipper laughs at how excited Star was. Even though she’s explaining how rare it was, the brunette couldn’t help but find it kind of ironic. Looking at their table, it would seem as if female alphas and male omegas were as common as betas. Star, Connie, Grenda, Marceline and Wendy were female alphas; Wirt, Marco, Steven, Finn and he were male omegas.

 

“But that’s awesome, dude. You have a long lost twin.” Wendy ruffles his chestnut locks but notices the frown on his face. “What’s wrong?”

 

“A sister I’ve never met before – An alpha at that. What if she doesn’t like me? What if she’s ashamed of me being a male omega? After all, male omegas are the most discriminated sex,” He sighs and lets his head fall to the table in a loud thud. “Maybe I shouldn’t go after all.”

 

Dipper let out a pained grunt as he felt a slap on the head. He looked up to see that it came from Steven, “How will you know she hates you if you haven’t even met her?” A smile forms on Connie’s lips as she squeezes her mate’s hand underneath the table. “Don’t just start assuming the worse, try thinking more positively.”

 

“Steven’s right, Dipper.” Marceline who had been standing behind the brunette, replies then placed both her arms on top of his head. “You always look at the bad stuff but never the good stuff. Chill for a sec or two and look at the bright side.”

 

“Easy for you guys to say,” he mumbles, earning an awkward silence as the others felt the double meaning of his words.

 

“Okay then! Who wants to play Uno?” Finn tried to change the topic which caught the attention of Star and Steven. Everyone joined in the game a few moments later to try and lighten the mood. Dipper was content that no one tried to console him or did anything to make him remember that time.

 

 

 

 

Fast forward to a few days later, Dipper was waiting in the side of the stage for his name to be called and his speech given. The Principal of his school had the tendency to turn a simple heart-warming speech to a rant on why old society rules were deemed better in terms of Omega rights. He wasn’t anywhere near happy that an omega was the one to claim the valedictorian title this school year.

 

The Principal was talking about Alphas and superiority when the brunette started to think about his twin sister. They’re twins so she must look like him, only a female version. Then again, she was an alpha so she must be taller and more muscled than him at least. But what if she was one of those alphas that focus on studying like Connie than sports? Then she must look quite tall, lean and slender.

 

It wasn’t hard to think of a more successful and confident female version of himself. The problem was the personality. What if travelling to different places to follow his other grunkle’s jobs caused her to act like one of those annoying Alphas who think like the world is theirs? What if she had experienced a traumatizing event that caused her to be unstable? What if she was simply, insufferable?

 

Steven and Marceline were right. He should just think positively. But with all the bad ends this meeting could make, his mind won’t get out of the gutter. He was brought out of his train of thought when he felt a shove behind him. He looked back to see Ms. Rainicorn –a foreign language teacher – smiling while Professor Jake – his music teacher – had an arm draped on her hips.

 

“Good luck, kiddo.” Professor Jake gave a makeshift salute as well as a wave.

 

Meanwhile, Ms. Rainicorn also said something which years of Advance Spanish, French and Japanese lessons from extracurricular activities, summer schools and classes still couldn’t translate. But he was pretty sure it was something in the line of “Do your best.”

 

“And finally,” Principal Crawford let out an incoherent rumble before continuing. “Give a round of applause to our Valedictorian of 2016-2017, Mason Pines – the omega boy.”

 

Dipper didn’t know whether to be offended that his real name was used or that the principal just announced to the entire school campus and the parents his secondary gender. Who does that? It could have been filed as Sex Discrimination but the younger male knew that it wouldn’t have been worth it.

 

He walked towards the center stage and noticed the many relieved faces in the crowd, probably due to finally being released from the speech-slash-rant of the principal. He took the microphone and faced the crowd.

 

Dipper saw the faces of his friends, some who were waving at him while the others gave him a smile and a thumbs-up. A smile bloomed on his face when he faced the crowd and saw his Gruncle Stan shoving people to see his great nephew make the speech of his life.

 

He inhaled long and exhaled, bringing his fear out along with the carbon dioxide, “Students; Teachers; Staffs; Parents; Guardians and all in attendance today, Congratulations. This event is not simply a graduation ceremony but an event which shows our hard work wasn’t for naught.”

 

He went on about the heartfelt things usually found in a speech for the next 2 minutes before finally jumping down the stage, getting a few gasps of surprise from the crowd. “I would also like to thank the school for teaching me the most important thing about society.” He grins and notices some of his friends also held the evil smirk. This was why they were friends, “Discrimination.”

 

He heard gasps and murmurs suddenly fill the enclosed gymnasium, as well as giggles and chuckles from who he presumed were his gang. “This school had taught me that Omegas, like me, are useless and aren’t meant for education. That the only reason they allow omegas to take Science, Math and Linguistics here is to show that Alphas will beat them in any category.”

 

Dipper started walking in the middle of the seated students, taking note of the faces of the many Alphas which he had despised, “Truly Sexist, if you’d ask me. For example, ‘An Omega can’t represent our school, what’ll they think of us?’ said the one in charge of the Science Quiz and ouch, last place? And the winner was a freshman omega of another school? Well, it’s not like they asked me to participate so what do I care? It’s not like I am the top of my classes.” He fakes a gasps. “Oh wait! I am!”

 

Gruncle Stan let out a snort which made Dipper grin again, “The principal said so himself in his speech a while ago, ‘Shouldn’t one of the many alphas in this school be the one standing in front and giving a speech, not an omega?’ Well, I’m sorry Principal Jack.” He looks back the stage to see a very dumbfounded principal being held back by some staff. “I’m not your dream Alpha, just some dumb old omega which APPARENTLY is above ALL the alphas in this school. Well, in retrospect, even if I wasn’t the top the next in line would be a Beta.”

 

He looked around and found Candy giving him a grin. She wasn’t there when Dipper gave out the Twin-Sister Bomb at the canteen, apparently a teacher asked for her, “Wow, that means a WORTHLESS beta is better than these alphas.” He tsked, “A worthless beta and a useless omega, quite the disappointment. Not to mention even discriminating FEMALE Alphas? I mean come on, they’re also Alphas!”

 

He made his way back to the stage, ignoring how the principal was ready to tear his throat out. “And with that, I greet you all another Congratulations.”

 

He heard a round of applause from the beta and omega students as well as their parents while the Alpha students were either too surprised to react or furious. He made a mocking bow and the applause got louder. This was a great way to end the school year.

 

Stanley was in the back laughing his ass off, wiping away a tear as he thought how proud he was of the kid. He really grew ballsy. Stan also gave himself a pat in the back since he was the one who inspired Dipper to make that speech.

 

 

 

“Cheers!” A clank of glasses echoed through the entire shack. The gang was having their own-graduation celebration as well as farewell party for the few who were transferring. Marceline and Wendy had brought some beer from their father’s stashes and since Gruncle Stan didn’t really care what they did as long as they don’t get killed, they agreed on a drinking party in the Shack.

 

“Guys, guys, wait,” Wendy said before anyone could try a sip. “I think we need to acknowledge the elephant in the room before we start celebrating.” She grins, “How about let’s give our Valedictorian who stood up for us a woot-woot!”

 

Everyone yelled a woot-woot, even Gruncle Stan in the next room watching ‘The Duchess Approves’. “Let’s party!” Star takes the first gulp, followed by the others.

 

This wasn’t Dipper’s first time drinking. He liked the fizzling bitter taste beer gave but preferred the sweeter aftertaste wine gave. A rack or two of beer later, they still didn’t feel drunk so they talked about going to the bar in Gravity Falls. Apparently, Manish man and Chutzpar were the new bouncers and they’d let the gang in, no problem.

 

“Gruncle Stan, we’re going to the bar in the town!” Dipper yelled on the doorway as the others were already getting on Wendy’s truck or Dipper’s car.

 

“Just call me when you get there and when you’re planning to come home or not, get yourself laid while you’re at it.” A blush spread on the omega’s face, he loved his gruncle but he can be too straight-forward sometimes.

 

He could hear the others laughing. They won’t let that joke go for the entire night probably.

 

 

 

People already filled the place when they got in. They didn’t bother to line up like the rest, which got them hateful looks. They weren’t exactly wearing party outfits either; just they’re usual hoodies, flannels, hats, shirts, worn-out jeans and sneakers. But that didn’t bother them. Why would they? They didn’t dress to impress, they came to party.

 

Star, Marceline, Candy and Grenda were already on the dance floor while Dipper, Wirt and Marco went to order drinks before finding a seat for all their friends. Finn, Steven, Connie and Wendy were who knows where.

 

“And until now, people still think Star is courting me! How many times do I have to tell them?!  We are just friends. BEST friends!” Marco gave a groan as he flopped down a leather sofa.

 

Dipper sat next to him while Wirt took the chair in front of them. “Dude, you guys are act like siblings, joined to the hip and coincidentally, you’re an omega and she’s an alpha. You can’t blame others that they’d think she’s courting you.” Wirt tries to explain.

 

“Simply put?” Dipper interrupted, “People won’t believe that an unmated omega and an unmated alpha can stay friends like how beta males can’t stay friends with beta females.”

 

Marco lets out another groan, “I hate it when people think us, omegas only want to have sex with every alpha they see. We have Standards, goddamn it!”

 

Dipper and Wirt laughs but the younger of the two got caught short when he saw a shadowlike figure from a far. “Wirt, don’t look now but Alpha at 6 0’clock is checking you out.” That was usually Dipper’s signal for ‘dude, fucking look’.

 

The trio doesn’t usually check out alphas but when they do, its cause the alpha took initiative and that he or she was hot. Wirt turned to see a tall, tattoo-covered alpha. They’re eyes met and the brunette couldn’t deny that the black-haired alpha had an enchanting pair of eyes; a pale blue with shades of yellow and pink in the undertone that made it look like it glowed.

 

Marco and Dipper looked at each other and back at Wirt, he was smitten. They grinned.

 

“Hey, Wirt.”

 

“Huh?” Wirt suddenly looked back at the two who wore matching grins.

 

“Talk to him. See if he’s any good.” Dipper suggested, exactly as a server brings them their drink.

 

Wirt gulped and took his fruity cocktail, sipping it before finally standing up. “Wish me luck and pray he’s descent.”

 

“Right ahead of you,” Marco slowly winked at him which made all of them laugh. Marco was never one for seduction, same went with Dipper and Wirt but it was funny to see either of them try. The two watched as their friend approached the alpha and start a conversation. It seemed to have been going well if Wirt smiling was an indication. They took in the man’s scent just in case, if anything happened to their friend.

 

“So have you decided how we’ll kill him yet?” Marco questions.

 

Dipper shrugs, “I have a few in mind but Wirt will have to bail us out of jail if we can’t make it seem like self-defense.”

 

“Anything for our friend,” They started to joke around, talking about how they’ll get the alpha to attack first before they started to fight back, scratching and biting. Maybe even ripping out his throat using his teeth, Dipper darkly joked, which made Marco laugh.

 

They’re talk was interrupted by Star who was too excited than the duo would like to admit. “Marco! You have to meet my friends!”  She pulled the poor omega boy’s arm and went towards the crowd. Dipper heard a very loud ‘I can’t believe they’re actually here!’ before they disappeared in the sea of people.

 

Dipper took a sip of his whiskey, not exactly what a 16 year old omega in the middle of a club should be drinking but he was confident in his tolerance so he didn’t care. He could feel the burn on his throat till his stomach as he finished in one gulp. Damn, good whiskey.

 

He ordered more of his drink as a server passed by, continued drinking until he felt light headed but not enough to be considered drunk. He slumped down the sofa and placed an arm on top of his closed lids.

 

Actually, he hates places like these. They were too compacted with people, too noisy but he tolerated it for his friends. His nose twitches as he smells the mix of scents coming from alphas, betas, omegas, alcohol and puke. If he tried hard enough, he was pretty sure semen and slick was also in the air.

 

He hated his oversensitive nose, it didn’t do him justice in situations like these but he learned to tolerate it. After a while, he sighs and grabs the sixth – or was it seventh? – shot of whiskey.

 

Dipper took out his phone and was surprised to see unread text messages as well as that it was already 1 am. Candy and Grenda went home, Candy’s mom picked them up. Wendy caught herself a piece of meat, so did Marceline. Star and Marco went somewhere with Star’s old friends. Steven and Connie walked home. Which meant only he and Wirt were left-

 

Wait

 

He looked around.

 

Scratch that, only HE was left in the bar.

 

He was ready to stand up when he caught a whiff of a scent that stood out above the rest. It was musky, earthy and addictive, like a sun kissed forest after rain. Dipper turned around to find a blonde alpha, a few feet away, chatting with his friends.

 

“Oh, fuck me.” The alpha had an omega hanging on his arm. She was clearly more than a friend and looking for more than a conversation based on her lust filled pupils and short cocktail dress. Dipper lost interest immediately. Who cared if he smelt divine? A playboy alpha like him is probably the type to only get, not to give. But apparently, the said-alpha caught his gaze and had other plans.

 

The male omega was about to send to his gruncle that he’s coming home soon when he felt someone blow at his ear. He jumped in surprise, instinctively kicking the person in the nuts before punching his face.

 

He heard someone say ‘ouch’ from behind. Dipper realized this was the alpha he had smelt. He started apologizing, forgetting whatever he was doing. “I didn’t mean it. I swear! You just startled me.”

 

The blonde stood up, one of his eyes shut tight while a hand covered his privates. “It’s fine, sugar, nothing a kiss from a beauty like you can’t fix.” The alpha grins all of the sudden, “Or  maybe something more to make it all better?”

 

Dipper blushed like a tomato before punching the guy in the stomach. “Fuck you!”  He walks away, leaving the alpha to laugh at what the feisty omega had done. He liked the omega, more than he’d like to admit. His friends gather around him, asking whether he was okay.

 

“Are you kidding?”  He suddenly spats, “This is the greatest night of my life!” The others gave him confused looks but he didn’t care. That male omega was a fighter, a flame that won’t hesitate to burn you if you get too close. Bill Cipher will make him his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's exams tomorrow and I should be studying but I'm not o.O it that bad?
> 
> Anyways, I just got back from a looooooong trip. Went to multiple cities with no plans, no hotel, just like a pure raw road trip. And since we didn't have wifi, I had to suffer not using the internet through the entire trip. When we got back home, school immediately started and then the Final Oral Defense happened, then the exams so yeah. Sorry for being idle for a hella long time. I'll be updating again normally soon, after exams (I hope).


	21. Mind Games and Wendigos

_It had become one opf the most known event to describe gruesome cruelty of the 20 th century, as well as the weirdest unsolved mysteries of the world. The Gravity Falls Massacre took place at August 31, 20XX in the small town of Gravity Falls, Oregon, at least that was the estimate of the forensic in charge of the corpses._

_-Dark Events of the World issue no. 3_

_Nate Dickston_

 

Tristan Brookman stared at them through a clear glass, a file on his hands. The FBI had no leads, no clues whatsoever and they needed something to give out to the press. In the end, they couldn’t find any other way to get clues than to go to the two most intelligent profilers they knew.

 

He had heard about them before, both the good and the bad.

 

Mason ‘Dipper’ Pines and William ‘Will’ Graham weren’t profilers at first. The two childhood friends had lived simple decent lives, Will as a teacher and Dipper as a psychiatrist. One day, a man from the FBI by the name of Jack Crawford had requested for Dipper’s great uncle, Stanford Pines. To his disappointment, the said man was in a trip around the entire Pacific Ocean with his twin brother. In the end, the FBI agent settled for the man’s great nephew and a childhood friend.

 

Surprisingly, it had been a great decision. Many serial killers were found and imprisoned through the help of William’s empathy and Mason’s deducting skills. But then came the dreadful summer when all hell broke loose.

 

After a long moment of silence, Tristan clears his throat and takes off his shades. He had been warned by his superiors to never, and they meant NEVER, look at the two in the eyes but it just wasn’t his style. He had been through interrogations before, and it was basic knowledge that the best way to know if someone was lying was through their pupils. “Good day, gentlemen. My name is Tristan Brookman, FBI Agent.”

 

“No less than 5 weeks.” Dipper interrupted, causing the young agent to pause for a second and try to understand what the other said.

 

“I’m sorry but what do you mean by that?”

 

Dipper looks at Will, face showing no emotion, masking the same one his friend had. Both of them looked back at Tristan before the latter continued his dialogue. “Just looking at your mannerism, I’d say you’ve only been in the Agency for less than 5 weeks. You’ve been staring at our eyes for a while now, looking for signs, signals or anything for that matter. Probably ‘cause you’ve been through quite a number of interrogations, since the bullet wound from your shoulder which makes your left hand twitch once in a while indicates that you were either a soldier or part of the police force or something similar. Has the FBI become so desperate to ask psychopaths like us for help? But based on the large amounts of eye bags you have, it seems your team has been pulling out all-nighters for a few nights in a row or maybe you just have nightmares at night, haunted by your job? Is that dog hair I see? Will here is a dog-lover and he’d loved to meet that retriever of yours. You also keep on looking at the file’s content and then to us, showing signs of concern and nervousness. Meaning, you don’t really trust your superior’s decision in having us help in the investigations. What’s the problem with the other profilers the FBI has? This should be a job for them to do, not us.”

 

Tristan was at lost for words by the end of the deduction. He could now see why these two were great assets before. But he came here because of orders; he can’t fuck it up now. Not when he was slowly gaining the favor of his boss. “Mason Pines, I-“

 

“Dipper,” The younger brunette interrupts once again. He nods towards his friend and says, “And he’s Will. Refer to us as so or expect nothing from us.”

 

The agent cleared his throat once again, “Dipper Pines, then.” He opens the file. “I’m here to ask both of you for help in the current case my team has been on.” Tristan slides the file on the small gap between the glass and the walls. The duo proceeded to read the file, straining their neck to do so as the straightjackets made them immobile.

 

Will was the first to speak, “The Chesapeake Ripper, I’ve heard of him before. The one’s who guarded my cell would go on and on about his killings.”

 

“I think you also told me about him when we were in the shared space.” Dipper Pines added.

 

“Shared Space? I didn’t think you two had that privilege.” Tristan interjected getting the attention of the two ex-profilers, their silent fury causing him to gulp down the lump on his throat.

 

“What makes you say that, Mr. Brookman?”

 

The agent looks at Will’s face, completely void of emotion yet his eyes held a fire that burned his very soul. When he tried to look at Dipper, he had the same expression except his eyes held ice, so cold that it gave him frostbites.

 

He takes the files back, flipping a few pages and stopping at one piece of paper which had the childhood friends’ file printed on. “Mason Pines and William Graham were subdued by the Oregon Police officers after multiple missing people – all coming from one location – had been reported. Found continuously stabbing a body using a form of ceremonial knife, surrounded by mutilated bodies. At September 9, 20XX, they were imprisoned and taken to trial at September 14, 20XX. Found to be guilty of multiple murders but were claimed Insane by standing-psychiatrist of both Mason Pines and William Graham, Alana Bloom. Taken to Pinewood Psychiatric Institute in Colorado for Solitary confinement. Must keep away from other patients at all times. Standard restriction and holdings must be applied at 8 am. Visitors must follow certain procedures to be allowed to visit. But seriously, who’d want to visit lunatics like you two?”

 

Their expressions didn’t change despite the insult coming from the agent. Instead, Will lets out a low chuckle before answering, “Indeed, why would anyone visit people as insane as us? Only someone either truly mad or very idiotic would do so, and yet, I find you sitting in the other side of this wall, asking for our assistance. Should I consider you as mad or simply idiotic, Mr. Brookman?”

 

Dipper smirks and watches as a very pissed of FBI agent suddenly stand from his seat and exit the room, leaving the duo by themselves.

 

They stay silent for a few seconds before the younger of the two murmurs, “It seems your Wendigo is out for blood once again.”

 

“If he’s out for blood, that means he’s getting bored of waiting. And if he’s getting bored, I wonder about yours.”

 

“He became impatient a long time ago, which is why I can’t stop having nightmares.”

 

The duo lets out a deep and dark chuckle as they thought of their respective demons once again creating mass-murder. _Who are they going to frame this time?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically, I've been reading too many Hannigram


	22. Mind Demons and Wendigos pt. 2

It was this dream again. Dipper awoke to the same screaming and the sickening stench of blood and burning flesh. The world was in flurries of oranges and red, whether it was from the blood or the flames burning the small town, he didn’t care. He walked passed the crowds running away from something, walking carefully as to not step on the already dead people laying on the ground.

 

After spending the every night for the past years having this dream, the brunette had grown immune to the growing panic of the people in the dream. He made his way to source of all the panic, knowing how this will end either way. The dome was set so that no one could escape, whether human or supernatural. They were trapped in Gravity Falls and nothing could change that. Screams grew louder as he lessened the distance between him and the shack. Two forms could be seen from a far, if you don’t give importance to the humanoid shadows hovering behind them.

 

Dream Will’s eyes had been nothing but a black void as he continued expertly cutting up the human below him, obviously used to the act. But there had never been a day in his life where Will learned how to cut up a human, much less surgically removing an organ while the person was still alive and breathing. The Dream Dipper, on the other hand, had eyes that glowed yellow and a maniac grin one. His expression was the complete opposite of his companion who looked completely void of emotions. And in his hand was a fork that had an eyeball from the unlucky victim crying in agony under his feet.

 

Dipper eyed the entire thing as if it was normal. He stayed in the entrance of the forest, never moving nor stopping his and Will’s Dreamselves from murdering what was left of his old friends. He learned the hard way that you should never disrupt dreams like these. Dreams that was so real, but weren’t lucid dreams. Dreams that can make you wake up screaming, thrashing and nearly-killing yourself. He remembered the next few days of being strapped down to the bed, waking up with an aching body and strap marks all around his skin. Until now, he isn’t allowed to use forks, in fear that he’d stab someone again.

 

The shadows that hovered was shaking, or to be more precise, wavering. Their forms flickered from children to full grown adults, but it always never had color. Their eyes were completely white, iris-less orbs staring down emotionlessly at the corpses surrounding the ground. This dream just gets weirder and weirder the more thoughts he gives into it. Dipper had never noticed before but he realized that the shadows were him and Will, changing from their childhood looks to the forms they had now.

 

“You should stop thinking of this as a dream, Pine tree.” A distorted voiced echoed through the forest, announcing the arrival of the demon of the mind, “You’re too smart to not have figured out at this point.” Bill’s small hands grabbed Dipper’s face from behind, forcing him to look up on the yellow glowing eyes above him.

 

“Good night, Bill,” Dipper said, completely void of any kind of amusement.

 

“A good night to you to, my beloved tree!” The triangle demon let go of the boy’s face, doing a flip and finally facing the human. The brunette noticed how little has changed with Bill but that was only to be expected, he was a demon after all, “Welcome to The Mindscape . . . well, your Mindscape to be exact.”

 

Dipper looked around again, noticing how everything froze. A bird was mid-flight above him, the fires didn’t flare or flicker, smoke stopped rising, the screaming were silenced, and Dream Will and Dream Dipper was frozen while obviously stabbing their targets. He noticed how detailed this event was, despite it being a dream. As if it really happened. “But it did”

 

Bill interrupted his train of thought, “You and your little flesh bag companion just don’t remember.” The human looked at the demon in confusion, “What?”

 

The triangle glowed brighter, changing the orange-red hues into a flash of gold until it was nothing but white. In the place of the demon was a man wearing a gold tux, black slack and a top hat while holding on a cane which seemed to have been made of black bones. He took a step closer and hit the human’s head with his cane, “Dreams are funny things, Pine Tree.” He then opened his arms, as the scenery changed from nothing to the Shack. The place of Dipper’s childhood, without the fire, the screaming and the corpses, it held a very nostalgic feeling, “You see, Dipper, Dreams are created using a human’s memory.”

 

Dipper watched as his gruncles came out the shack, clearly out for a fishing trip that’ll last for weeks. He saw Sus following, listening to the instructions Gruncle Stan was giving. Bill snapped his fingers and suddenly, Sus’ head turned to an older looking man, “Everything that happens in dreams, happened to you. Except you just never noticed it or maybe just couldn’t remember.” Another snap and everything became a white void again before returning to the burning sight of Gravity Falls. “However, usual human brains can never remember things precisely so Lucid dreams end up being a mishmash of all kinds of memories, “ He turns to Dipper with a shit eating grin on. “But you aren’t like the usual humans, am I right?”

 

“The greatest human mind in history that can remember every single detail of a certain event. Your Mind Palace, as you like to call it, stores all events in rooms with every relevant and irrelevant details included. Where a certain vase was placed, what design it had, what flowers were in there, what color, the scents, even the number of petals and leaves in the bouquet, you remember everything,” Bill sits cross-legged as he floats in the air bringing Dipper along and placing him on his lap. He boops the human in the nose, getting a slap on his clawed hand in retaliation. But the demon just laughs it off and continues, “Your mind is the most interesting thing I’ve seen, second to none. You companion, Will may have had an imagination broader than your sister’s but in terms of a minds limits, yours has none. It expands and expands as you learn more, see more. Unlike Will, you aren’t unstable, you don’t break. Your mind is strong and adaptable and that makes you attractive in my eye.” He finished while tapping on his eye covered by the eyepatch.

 

“I don’t get how this is related to the dreams I’ve been having“, Dipper said as he pushed himself away from the demon. Bill raised a brow in his obvious denial – Well, obvious for him. Bill snapped his fingers again and the human watched as time unfroze and things moved again. He can hear the screaming people, the crunching bones, splattering blood and the burning town, nostalgia filling him deep down.  “Bill, what did you do?”

 

The mind demon turned to find that the human was looking at him, questionable eyes filled with worry despite looking uninterested. He grinned and replied, “What did you think WE did, Pine Tree? We had full-access to a human puppet, had a barrier that trapped everything living inside the insufferable city that locked me and my old friend, the ruthless Wendigo for centuries.” He shrugs his shoulders, “Basically, we took revenge and created a massacre no one will forget.”

 

Dipper then started to remember everything. The relationship that he and Will got into, the two people they had met in summer one day in Gravity Falls, how they thought it was a match made in heaven, how they thought that things were finally becoming good, and then the betrayal. As nothing as souls, they stalked their bodies that were being used like dolls by the Mind Demon and Wendigo. They knew they couldn’t do anything so they watched everything like a bystander. Until everything went black and they awoke holding weapons while corpses surrounded them. Next thing they knew, they were hauled into a police car and sentenced for life imprisonment, until their friend pleaded them insane and was taken to the Mental Hospital rather than Jail.

 

“Looks like you finally remembered,” Bill grinned. “Till tomorrow night, my Starchild.”

 

And with that Dipper awoke, gasping for air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there mah peeps!!! Long time no update.
> 
> Sorry 'bout that, you know, school shit and stuff. I'll be back to my usual updating craze soon after the Moving-Up ceremony but till then, sorry for the late updates

**Author's Note:**

> Was it bad? IDK. I've been talking about the different kinds of madness with my friend lately suddenly I made this.


End file.
